For you, I'd Wait 'Til Kingdome Come
by McflyNiffDaveFrancoFan
Summary: Peter meets Wade one day and the two from that day on form a secret friendship, which leads to a secret romance. Can Peter keep his relationship with Wade a secret from his family, while also trying to keep his identity a secret? Peter/Wade, Steve/Tony
1. Chapter 1

~I love SpideyPool! Wade Wilson is like his character in X-Men Origins! This is also posted on Archive of Our Own.~

Peter didn't mind the fact that his family was The Avengers. His Pop is Captain America, the man out of time, his dad is Iron Man, playboy, billionaire, his aunt was an ex Russian spy, and he had three uncles. One, is a scientist whose experiments went wrong, causing him to go big and green sometimes, the God of Thunder and a remarkable archer.

Yes, things got crazy sometimes, but Peter loved each and every one of them. You would think since his family is the Avengers that he would go to them if he ever had a problem. That wasn't necessarily the case. You see, Peter Parker, the adoptive son of Steve Rodgers and Tony Stark, is the Amazing Spiderman.

No one knows his secret except for Doc Connors, who is in jail, and his friend Gwen Stacey.

He was currently walking down the halls of S.H.I.E.L.D. His family was in a meeting and afterwards they were all going out to eat. He had his expensive camera and was taking photos. The hallway he was in was hardly ever used.

Stopping to looked down at the few photos he took. Lifting the camera up and looking through the lens he was startled to see a tall man, at least four inches taller, with short dark brown hair, his arms were strong, muscled and he had the most handsome face.

Peter fumbled with his camera.

The man smirked, "Hello there."

He stepped closer to Peter.

"What's your name?"

Peter was never one of the cool kids at school, but he has gained some confidence since becoming Spiderman.

Grinning he held out his hand and said, "Peter Parker. And you?"

The man took Peter's hand in his and squeezed a bit too hard and held it for a bit too long.

"Wade Wilson. You look too young to be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent."

"That's because I'm not. My fathers are Steve Rodgers and Tony Stark. They're in a meeting now."

"Aw," Wade cooed, "How cute. The kid is waiting for his Super Family."

Peter sent him a glare, "I'm not a kid."

"How old are you?" Wade crossed his huge arms over his chest.

"I'll be 18 in a little over six months."

"You're just a kid."

Peter caught the look on his face. It was almost like disappointment.

"I may be a minor," Peter stepped up to him, "But I certainly am old enough to know when I see something I like."

Did that just come out of Peter's mouth? What just happened? Peter just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. He wasn't into guys. He had a crush on Gwen Stacey since he was five years old. But for the passed few weeks it slowly faded away. This doesn't mean anything…Does it?

Wade smirked, "And people say I have a smart mouth."

Peter was about to say more but he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Taking it out he read his dad's message: 'Meeting's ovr. Where R U?'

He quickly replied.

"I have to go."

"Back to your daddies?"

Wade was making fun of him, so why did Peter want to keep talking to him? Peter thought it was best not to say anything else. He turned and began walking down the hall.

"I'll see you around?" Wade called after him.

Peter stopped at the end of the hall.

"Maybe." He said.

Walking out of the huge building he saw his family waiting beside Tony's limo.

"Hey Kiddo," Tony, said as he slapped a hand on his shoulder, "Where were you?"

"Just walking around. Took some pictures." He held up his camera. It wasn't a lie. He was walking through the halls taking pictures until Wade found him.

"Let's go my family," The God of Thunder stated, "I hunger greatly!"

Walking to Tony's limo Natasha asked, "Pete, if you like taking pictures so much, what are you going to do when you finish high school?"

Peter shrugged, looking through his camera again.

"Not sure. I was thinking about getting a job at the Dailey Bugle. They're looking for photographers."

"You aren't going to college?" Bruce asked as everyone loaded up in the limo.

"I am. I don't know what for yet. But I'm going."

"Then why do you want a job?" Tony wondered.

Peter shrugged again, "I don't know. It's just something to do." Peter kept thinking about his encounter with the older man. He wanted to see him again.

"Do you think I can come back to S.H.I.E.L.D. with you tomorrow?" He asked as they came to a red light.

Steve and Tony looked at one another before turning their attention back to their son.

"Sure," Tony said.

"Why the sudden interest, Peter? You haven't wanted to willingly go to S.H.I.E.L.D. since you eight." Clint said.

Peter shrugged, "I just have nothing else to do."

The following day Peter wandered up and down the halls of S.H.I.E.L.D. once again. He would be lying if he said he wasn't keeping an eye out for a certain agent. Walking down the abandoned hallway that no one goes down he saw Wade leaning up against the wall, one foot resting on it, and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey kid, looking for me?"

Peter jumped, "What? No!"

He chuckled as he pushed himself up off the wall.

"Its okay if you were."

"Do you want to…I don't know. Talk or something?" He asked shyly.

What happened to all of his confidence he had yesterday?

"Yeah kid," Wade chuckled. "Let's talk."

They sat down in the middle of the hallway. Peter sat on one side and Wade on the other.

"So, kid…"

"Stop calling me that." Peter half-snapped.

Wade put his hands up in defeat, "Sorry. So, Peter, what did you want to talk about?"

Peter shrugged as he brought one of his legs up.

"What do you do here?"

"I'm a mercenary. I don't want to brag, but I'm a badass swordsman."

"So, you aren't an Agent? Why are you here, at S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Fury, you know him?" He waited for Peter to nod. "He calls me in once and a while. I do the durty work no one else wants to do."

"So," Peter rested his chin over his folded arms, that were laying over his bent knees, "You kill people?"

"Yeah. Do I scare you now?" He said in a teasing tone.

"No." Peter said, "You don't scare me at all."

Wade's smirk faultered and he cleared his throat, "You're turn."

Peter winced. He couldn't brag about how he was Spiderman. So, instead he said, "I'm a senior in high school, I like science, love photograhpy and that's about it."

Wade let out a soft chuckle.

"Aren't you special? Why is your last name Parker when Tony Stark and Steve Rodgers are your fathers?"

"My dad worked worked with Tony for a few years when I litle. When my parents died Tony and Steve adopted me. They thought it would be best to keep my biological father's name so when I went to school I wouldn't be bombarded with people asking me stuff."

"Makes sense. I think Peter Parker sounds way better than Peter Rodgers-Stark or Peter Stark anyway."

Peter blushed.

For the next two hours Wade talked about several of his missions, going into vivid detail, using hand gestures. Peter was mesmerised by every word that came out of his mouth.

"And then the guy just tripped, right in front of me! Can you believe that? I literally just said, 'boo' and he crawled over to the door! It was great!"

"Sounds like it." Peter grinned as he glanced down at his converse.

"Do you want to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent?" Wade asked him.

Peter looked up at him, "Uh, no, actually."

"What about a superhero like your parents?"

Peter tensed before saying, "I'm happy with just being Peter, the science geek, the photographer." It was his first lie to Wade. He loved being Spiderman. He was making a difference, helping people, saving people.

"Can I see your camera?" Wade pointed to the device laying at Peter's thigh.

Peter picked it up and handed it over to him.

Wade got and shuffled on his knees so that he sat right next to Peter. He turned the camera on and turned it around, the lense facing them.

"On three I want you to smile. 1…2…3!"

CLICK

"And now a goofy one. 1…2…3!"

CLICK

Wade turned the camera back around and he Peter glanced at the one of them smiling first.

Peter thought Wade looked like some Greek God while he looked like a total dork.

Wade grinned at him, "You look great."

Peter didn't even try hiding his blush. What is wrong with him? Giving this man compliments?

Flicking to the silly picture of them Wade let out a soft chuckle.

In the picture he was cross-eyed and his lips stuck out while Peter blew up his cheeks and was also cross-eyed.

"You're just Peter parker and I'm just Wade Wilson." He said looking to the younger man.

"In this hallway we don't have to worry about what goes on in the outside world."

Peter knew in that moment, that he was falling for the mercanary.

A few hours later Wade's phone buzzed.

Taking it out he sighed heavily, "It's Barton. I forgot to fill out some paperwork for my last mission. I hate paperwork. I'm a freaking Mercanary. You would think I wouldn't have to fill out paperwork, but Fury makes me, and Barton makes sure I do it."

"You should go. I know Clint. He'll come looking for you."

"Oh yeah. That's right, he's part of the Avengers. Are you close with all of them?"

Peter nodded, "Clint, Thor and Bruce are like my weird uncles and Natasha is sort of like an aunt to me. I love them all."

"Remind me never to piss them off." He thought for a moment, "That will be hard. I piss everyone off."

"You haven't pissed me off."

Wade chuckled as he stood. He offered Peter his hand.

"Yet." He said as he helped Peter to his feet.

"I'll see you around, Petey."

"Bye Wade."

Later that night Peter sat in one of the bar stools in the kitchen. He was looking-admiring- the pictures he and Wade took earlier that day.

"Greetings Young Peter!" A boistorous voice said from behind him.

It startled Peter and he almost dropped his camera.

"Geez, Thor! You scared that crap out of me!"

"Forgive me, Young Peter. What was it that you were doing? Fiddling with that black box thing you call a camera?"

"Yes." Peter turned his camera off so that his Uncle would not see his picture with the mercanary.

"You should show me how to use it sometime."

Peter grinned, "I will."

He slid off the stool, "I'm going to head to my room, you know, homework."

Thor gave him a confused look, which Peter just smiled at him and walked off.

Inside his room he locked his door and climbed up the wall, the corner behind the door and hung upside down. Clicking his camera on he resumed admiring the two pictures he liked the most.

On Thursday evening his family had to run to S.H.I.E.L.D. and Peter tagged along.

It had been a whole week since he met Wade. They had only met in the hallway twice. This would, hopefully, be their third. Peter wanted to ask him for his number, but he was just too shy.

Peter let out a sigh of relief when he saw Wade sitting on the ground, against the wall.

"Hi."

Wade smirked, "Haven't seen you in a while."

"It's been three days."

"Three days too long." He flirted.

Peter blushed, a habit that Wade had been causing lately.

After talking about what they had done over their three-day-separation Wade asked, "You said you're close with Romanoff and Barton, right?"

Peter nodded, "Yeah. Why?"

"Did they ever teach you to fight?"

Peter grinned, "I know a few moves, but I mostly taught myself. Want to go a few rounds?"

"You're on. Let's go down to the gym. I'm sure I have something you can wear in my locker."

Twenty minutes later Peter stood wearing black basketball shorts and a white wifebeater. The wifebeater was at least two sizes too big for him and he had to pull the string of the basketball shorts as tight as he could so they would stay on his hips. Wade was dressed similar, but only he wore no shirt. Peter practically drooled when saw him.

'Peter! Get a hold of yourself! You just found out you like guys. It may just be a…a phase? Aw, who I am kidding? I like the Wade. But even though I like him, he's almost a decade older me!' Peter thought to himself.

"Like what you see?" Wade smirked.

Peter turned his head and blushed.

"Let's just get to this."

They walked over to the blue mats.

"I'll go easy on yOU!" Wade yelled the last part, because Peter jumped high in the air and kicked Wade in the chest.

He hit the ground hard.

Looking up at the younger man with wide eyes he couldn't believe how high the kid could jump. It was almost unnatural.

"You were saying?" It was Peter's turn to smirk.

Wade quickly got to his feet and the two men began sparring, throwing punches and kicks. Wade got a few good hits in, but Peter was beating him. His jumps and back flips were amazing.

Wade currently had Peter pinned to the ground, he was straddling his waist, holding his wrists on either side of his head. Both men were out of breath.

"Where the hell did you learn to fight like this, Peter?" Wade asked, trying to catch his breath.

Peter noticed how Wade's skin glistened with sweat and his throat suddenly went dry.

"I told you, Clint and Natasha taught me some things, but I mostly taught myself." Breathed Peter.

Peter managed to twist his leg around Wade's and flipped him over. He was on top of Wade now.

"Is this what you normally do while we're in meetings?" Peter glanced up hearing his Dad's voice. He saw his family just a few feet from the mat.

"Uh, hey!" Peter said, clearly got off guard. He didn't want his family even knowing he practiced fighting. He didn't want them to link anything to him being Spiderman.

"Get off me." Wade literally kicked Peter off him. Peter hit the mat with a loud thump.

"Hey, go easy on the kid, Wilson." Clint said. "He doesn't have the training you do."

Wade stood up and stretched. "He needs to toughen up." Peter glared at the man's words, so he swept his leg across the floor, causing Wade to fall once again.

Peter stood, "I win."

"Damn you." Wade muttered, but grinned nonetheless.

"How does it feel to get your ass handed to you by a teenager, Wade?" Natasha said.

As Wade stood he frowned.

"Go get changed Peter." Steve said with a small smile.

Peter glanced at Wade before going off to the locker room.

Inside the locker room Peter had just finished pulling on his hoodie when he sensed someone behind him. He spun around to see it was Wade.

Wade pressed his body into Peter's; Peter was trapped between the lockers and the older man.

"Wade! What are you..?"

Wade's face was close to Peter's. Peter blushed madly.

"There's something about you. Something different."

"Wh-what are you talking about? There's nothing different about me."

"Oh yes there is." His breath ghosted over Peter's lips, "And I'm going to find out what."

He leaned in and brushed his lips against Peter's cheek.

In a matter of five seconds he pulled away.

"Your Super Family is waiting for you." Was all he said. He reached passed Peter and opened his locker.

Peter didn't know what to do or say, so he just walked out of the locker room in a daze.

Just like Wade had said; his family was waiting for him.

Thor smiled widely, "Ah, Young Peter! I wish to congratulate you on your victory!"

"Yeah, Pete. You're getting good. Maybe Nat and I can show you some more moves. And one day you'll be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent."

"I don't think so." Tony said.

"Perhaps you and I could spar, Young Peter." Thor said.

"Um, no." Steve said as he put a hand on his son's shoulder, "The God of Thunder against a 17-year-old?"

"Gee," Tony's voice was laced with sarcasm, "I wonder who would win."

'Spiderman.' Peter thought.

With his Pop's arm around his shoulder they all walked out of the gym. Peter glanced back at the door leading to the locker room hoping to see Wade one last time. An icy cold feeling gripped his chest when he didn't.

At the restaurant Clint looked to Peter, "Pete, me and Nat were talking and how well do you know Wade?"

Peter tensed, but soon recovered. He lied, "Hardly at all. Why?"

"He's just not a good guy. We think it's best if you avoid him. Okay?" Natasha said.

"Why?"

"He's mercenary. He kills people." Tony stated as he messed with his phone.

"But, you all have killed people." Peter pointed out.

"He kills for money. He'll do anything if he gets paid for it." Steve said.

"Just stay away from him from now on, okay?" Clint said and slapped him on the shoulder and got back to eating.

"He calls himself Deadpool. What an idiot." Natasha said.

'And Hawkeye or Black Widow is any better?' Thought Peter.

Peter bit his lip as he glanced down at his food. He really wasn't hungry anymore.

At home Peter was taking his clothes, getting ready for bed. He shed his shirt and went on to his jeans. As he stepped out of his jeans he let them fall to the floor. Just in his red boxers he stretched his arms up to the ceiling, popping his back.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something white sticking out of the back pocket of his jeans.

###-###-####

Call me – W

Peter's heart has never beat so fast before, okay that's a lie. When he fought Dr. Connors as the lizard creatures in the sewers was pretty heart racing. But this, this was an entirely different kind of heart-racing.

He quickly grabbed his phone off the bed and added the number to it.

It was 9:30. Is it too late to call Wade? Would he answer? Is this a joke?

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves he hit CALL.

"I was wondering when you would call." Wade said.

"I just found your number."

"Took you long enough. Now tell me, are you naked?" Peter could almost hear Wade smirk.

Peter choked, "What?"

Wade chuckled, "I'm kidding…but if you are, you can tell me."

"I'm in my boxers." Peter laid down on his bed.

"And what color are they? Or do they have little cartoon characters on them?"

"They're just red. I can't believe I'm talking about this with you."

"Talking about with what with who?" A voice that wasn't Wade's asked.

Peter sat up quickly, "Dad! Can you knock?"

"I did, but you didn't answer." Tony said as he walked into the room.

"So, whom are you talking to?"

"Gwen." Peter lied.

Tony nodded, "Tell her I said Hi. I'm going to bed early, kiddo. Your Pops has been bugging the hell out of me, saying since I haven't slept in three days I need a good night's rest. I swear, he hates it when I go into my lab. Night." He kissed the top of Peter's head.

"Night dad."

"See ya in the morning." Tony walked out of his room.

"Kiddo," Wade said in a mocking baby voice.

"Shut up." Peter laid back down.

They were quiet for a long time.

"Let me take you out tomorrow night."

Peter was so shocked he couldn't speak. He doesn't know why he's so shocked, oh wait, yes he does. Peter was a anti-social, geek, who loves to take pictures. Why would this sexy man want to go out with him?

"Petey?" Wade sing-songed

"Uh, yeah! Sure. What time?"

"I would come pick you up, but I think your entire family would kill me. Or have me arrested. You're only 17. I'm 25. Last time I check that is illegal."

"I'll meet you somewhere."

"Do you like Chinese? I'll text you the address to this little place I know."

"That sounds perfect. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"It's a date. I'll let you get to bed. It's probably way passed your bedtime."

Peter rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Night Wade." He said softly, afraid one of his family members were lurking around.

"Goodnight Pete."

After hanging up Peter laid in bed for almost an hour just thinking that he had a date with Wade Wilson. It was both exciting and frightening at the same time.

~Let me know what you think! Please leave a comment!~


	2. Chapter 2

~Here's chapter two! Hope you like it!~

On Friday night Peter got a text from Wade saying to dress nice, but not too nice.

Peter dressed in brand new navy blue converse, dark jeans, a plain navy blue t-shirt to match his shoes, and zip-up dark blue hoodie just a shade or two lighter than his shirt. He had gone to get a haircut, just a trim and styled it up. ~Like in the Amazing Spiderman 2~

Grabbing, his wallet and phone he walked out of his room to see his family sitting around the living room.

Tony whistled and said, "You look good, Pete. You finally cut your hair."

The rest of the Avengers looked up to him.

"Thanks dad. I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?" Steve asked from his seat on the couch next to Thor.

"It is the night of Family bonding, Young Peter!" Thor cried.

Peter winced and groaned, "I forgot. I'm sorry. But I have a date tonight."

"With Gwen?" Bruce asked, amused.

His family loved Gwen. If he asked her to marry they would be overjoyed. But Peter and Gwen aren't even together anymore. Not that they put a label on what they were. But they are still good friends.

"Yeah." Peter said quickly, "I'm not sure what we're going to do. Just eat and maybe catch a movie or something."

Peter hated lying to his family, but since becoming Spiderman he's gotten quite well at it.

"You can go." Tony said.

"Just don't miss the next family night, all right?" Steve told him.

Peter grinned, "Deal. See you guys later."

"Have fun, but not too much!" Tony called after him.

He left and was soon giving the cab driver instructions. He would have swung there, but he didn't want to be all sweaty for his date. It took just fifteen minutes to get to the restaurant.

Wade was waiting outside dressed in gray pants, a white t-shirt that hugged his torso, showing off his abs, and a black cardigan that he left unbuttoned.

Stepping out of the cab his heart began to race. Wade waved him over.

"Hi." Breathed Peter nervously once he stepped in front of the older man.

"You look good." Wade's eyes swept Peter up and down. "You cut your hair. I like it."

Peter turned his head to hide his blush, "Thanks. You look good too."

"I hope you're hungry."

"I am."

"Let's go then." Wade grabbed Peter's hand, lacing their fingers tightly together.

As soon as they stepped foot inside the restaurant Peter smelled all sorts of foods and spices.

An old Chinese man behind the counter, with a long white skinny beard smiled. In a thick accent he said, "Wade! It's been a long time! You brought a friend! Or is he a date?"

He stepped out from behind the counter.

"He's my date." Wade smiled.

"I'm Chen Wong. Welcome!" He patted Peter on the back.

"Peter Parker." The boy smiled and shook the man's hand.

"Have a seat, have a seat!" He ushered them into a booth.

The place wasn't too small or too big, the chairs and booths were lined with red cushions, and Chinese decorations were all over the place.

Chen handed them menus and took their drink orders.

"Do you know what you want?" Wade asked him after looking at the menus for a few moments.

"Yepp." Peter said as he closed his menu.

Wade crossed his arms and leaned on the table heavily.

"So." He said.

"So, what?" Peter asked.

"Let's talk."

"We are talking." Peter pointed out.

"Smart-ass." Wade muttered. "Where do your parents think you are? I know they would never let you go on a date with me."

Peter smiled and said, "I told my family I was going out with my friend Gwen tonight. They think it's a date."

"Lying and deceiving. The perks of being a teenager."

"Yeah, well I'm on a date with an old man." Peter shrugged as if it were nothing.

"I'm not that old! I'm 25! You're 17! I robbed the cradle!"

"You may have robbed the cradle, but I robbed the grave."

Wade laughed hard at that.

After their laughter died down Peter said, "My family told me to stay away from you."

"And here you are on a date with me."

Peter shrugged before he smiled at Wade, "I am. And I don't regret it."

"I don't either. Hopefully, this won't be our last date."

"We just have to be careful. If anyone who knows my family or works at S.H.I.E.L.D and sees us together," Peter shook his head, "We're both dead. No doubt about it. My family will kill you and me."

Wade reached over the table and took hold of Peter's hand, "We'll just have to be careful then."

After they finished eating Wade insisted on paying.

"Do you want to go back to my place?"

"What?" Peter asked, purely shocked.

Wade smiled, "Just to talk, you know, hang out."

"Oh," Peter blushed, "Yeah, yeah. That sounds fun."

A few minutes later they were walking down the streets.

"If I hold your hand again, will you blush?" Wade asked, very amused.

Peter sent him a playful glare and grabbed hold of his hand.

"Does it scare you that my family is The Avengers?"

"Let's not talk about them, or S.H.I.E.L.D or anything like that. Right now, it's just Wade Wilson and Peter Parker on a date."

Peter was in awe for a moment. Everyone he knew wanted to talk about The Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D or Spiderman all the time!

"Yeah, that sounds perfect." Peter said quietly as he looked down at the ground with a small smile on his face.

"We're almost there." Wade stated about fifteen minutes later.

"Hey!" A deep voice said from the alley they were passing by.

When they turned to look they saw a man dressed all in black, including a black ski mask. He held a gun low, trying to be conspicuous.

Wade untangled his hand from the younger man's and pushed him away.

"Pete, go. Go now!"

"The kid leaves I shoot both of you."

Wade stopped trying to usher Peter away and moved in front of him instead.

"What do you want? Let me guess, our wallets?" Wade is such a smart-ass. How is he still alive? Peter noted.

"Just hand them over."

Peter could save him and Wade both in a heartbeat. But he couldn't let Wade know his secret.

Peter had to think fast.

He grabbed Wade by the back of his shirt and jerked him backward as hard as he could. The older man hit the pavement hard. When Wade was still dazed Peter flung a web and hit him in the face, so that he couldn't see.

While Wade was trying claw off the webbing Peter jumped at the man. Soon the man was hanging from a lamppost by a web.

Peter knelt down beside Wade. Wade was yelling, "Petey! Peter, run! Save yourself! Don't try to be a hero!"

"Wade, Wade, Wade, calm down. I'm right here." He ripped the webbing from Wade's face. Wade bit back a yelp.

"Damn that stuff is like duck tape! What the hell happened?" Wade yelled as he the man hanging.

"Uh, Spiderman came! He must have missed and hit you the first time. He was really cool! You should have seen him!"

"I could have taken him!" Wade frowned.

"Wade Wilson, are you jealous?" Peter smirked.

"Shut up!" Wade shoved Peter to the ground. He got to his feet and began walking away.

"If you don't want to lose me then I suggest you hurry up!" Wade yelled over his shoulder.

Peter scrambled to his feet and ran after the older man. It was quiet the rest of the walk to Wade's apartment.

Wade lead him into a very nice apartment building. The lobby had off-white marble floors, there was chandelier hanging overhead, and there were fancy paintings and statues everywhere.

Walking to the elevator Wade pressed the button.

"This place is," Peter looked around, "Very nice."

"Wait till you see my place."

When the doors opened they stepped inside. Peter was too busy looking up at the floors numbered above the door to notice that Wade pressed the top floor button.

There were 50 floors. Tall buildings didn't amaze Peter all that much. He lives in Stark Tower! But he was so shocked when they stopped at the top floor. Wade lived in a Penthouse!

"Come on." Wade pulled on his hand and led him down the hall. He took out his keys and opened the door. The inside of the apartment was pretty cool.

A black leather couch sat in front of the fireplace, on the left side of the couch was a matching recliner in front of it was a glass coffee table. Above the fireplace, mounted on the wall, was a huge flat screen TV, the kitchen was neat and clean with a small island in the middle, the granite counter top was surround by three black wrought iron bar stools with white cushioned seats.

Peter couldn't even imagine what the rest of the place looked like.

"Want something to drink? I have water, coke, I would offer you a beer or some wine, but I don't know want you going home smelling like alcohol." Wade made his way into the kitchen.

"A coke is fine."

"Well," Wade said as he came back into the living room with two cokes, "Make yourself at home."

Peter sat down on the couch and Wade joined him.

Wade toed his shoes off and curled one leg underneath him as he turned his body towards Peters. He rested his elbow on the back of the couch and rested his head in his palm.

"Not what you expected?"

Peter looked at him and shook his head.

"Its great. Just…"

"Just not me? Being a mercenary pays well. I'm not complaining."

Peter toed his converse off and got into the same position as Wade.

"So, what time do you have to be home?"

"Midnight."

Wade looked at his titanium watch on his wrist, "Well, it's only 9:30. We have plenty of time."

"Time for what?" Peter wondered.

"To talk, listen to music, hell we can even watch a movie."

"Let's listen to music."

Wade pushed himself up off the couch and walked over to the bookshelf to their left. The first two shelves were dedicated to CD's while the other five were filled with books.

"What do you like to listen to?"

Peter got up and joined Wade at the bookshelf.

Running his eyes across the different bands and artists Peter finally chose one. He reached passed the older man and plucked the CD from the shelf.

"This one."

"I thought you would like that gloomy screamo music." Wade teased. "Not ColdPlay."

Peter wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"No way. That's more like my dad's department."

Wade chuckled and put it into the CD player. They settled back down on the couch.

"I think I want some wine." Peter said after three songs.

"Are you sure? Have you ever drunk alcohol before?"

"Yes! I'm 17! I've been to my fare share of parties."

"Okay then. Good. I want a glass to."

A few minutes later came back with elegant, crystal wine glasses willed halfway with the dark red liquid.

"Here you go." Wade handed it to him.

They sipped and talked here and there.

"This is my favorite song." Wade admitted and seemed to realize what he said. He quickly added, "Tell anyone and I kill you."

"It's my favorite song too." He set his almost empty glass of wine on the coffee table.

"Come dance with me."

"Shit, are you drunk? I should have known you were a lightweight."

"No, I'm not drunk! I'm trying to be romantic. Till kingdom Come is a very romantic song."

Wade chuckled and stood up as well.

"Okay, fine. I ate dinner, held hands, drank wine and now I will dance with you. Happy?"

"Very." Peter grinned.

Wade rested a hand on Peter's hip, he brought Peter's hand to lie on his shoulder and with their free hands they clasped them together.

"I have never brought a date back to my apartment and danced with them."

Peter looked up at him, "Well, besides tonight, I have never been on a date with a guy."

"Really?" Wade's eyes widened a fraction in shock.

"Really." Peter nodded.

"Have you ever kissed another guy?"

Peter tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but it felt like a bolder.

"No, but I think I'm about to." He whispered.

There were no more words. They both leaned in and their lips brushed against one another, then Wade pushed forward and deepened the kiss.

The kiss was a long one, their tongues battled for dominance as their bodies were now pressed tightly together.

When the need for air was too much they broke away from one another. The men were breathless. There was no need for words. After a moment of catching their breaths Wade lunged forward, cupping Peter's face in his hands and attacking the boy's lips.

He thrust his tongue into Peter's mouth, exploring every inch of his mouth. Peter tasted of wine and a hint of mint. 'He chewed gum after dinner,' Wade remembered.

This time when they pulled apart they stared at one another before Peter let out a breathy laugh and looked away embarrassed. The sight caused Wade to smile.

"Hey Wade." Peter said softly.

"Yes?" Wade's thumb stroked over Peter's cheek.

"The song ended."

"So, it has Peter. So it has."

They retreated back to the couch and finished their glasses of wine. Wade made Peter drink a whole glass of water in case the wine really did have any affect on him. He could only imagine what his family would do to him if he came home smelling of alcohol.

They would probably burn down the whole city until they found out who gave it to him.

"We have an hour and a half left." Wade stated.

"I can leave now, if you want."

"No. I want you here. In here, we can be together, and touch or kiss without having to worry if someone is going to see us. In here, we are Wade Wilson, not a mercenary, and Peter Parker, not just an ordinary high-schooler."

"But I am an ordinary high-schooler." Peter knew he wasn't, but he had keep up the act.

"Not to me. There's something about you, Pete. I haven't figured it out yet, but I will."

Peter felt like he wanted throw up. Wade couldn't find out who he really is.

Peter jumped when he felt a hand in his hair. The fingers slowly massaged his scalp. He looked over to Wade.

"You disappear so easily into your head sometimes. What were you thinking about?"

Peter shrugged, "About what you said."

"I said a lot of things." Wade chuckled.

"You said there was something about me that you haven't figured it out yet. Why do you think that?"

It was Wade's turn to shrug.

"I'm not sure. It's just…I can tell there's something different. I don't know how to explain it."

"Well," Peter said quietly, "I can tell you that there is something different about me."

Wade shifted in his seat, his smile disappearing.

"But I can't tell you, not now anyway. It's something good, but then sometimes bad."

Wade moved closer to the other man.

"Are you in some kind of trouble, Pete?"

Peter smiled, "No. I'm fine."

He got the courage to lean over and kiss Wade's lips. It was a short and simple kiss.

"I think I should go. I have forty-five minutes to get home." He leaned over the couch looking for his shoes. Slipping them and tying the laces Wade did the same with his shoes.

"I'll walk you out."

"You don't have to." Peter said walking over to the door and grabbing his hoodie off the coat rack.

"I want to." Wade grabbed his jacket as well and followed Peter out.

"One more kiss before we go out in public?" Wade asked as he closed his door and locked it.

Peter nodded and Wade swooped in and kissed him long and hard.

The walk to the elevator, the ride down and the walk to the doors went by way too fast for Peter. He didn't want this night to end, but he knew if he was more than five minutes late then his Pop would call the cops, Military, the National Guard, the Men in Black and whatever else there is.

Peter lifted a hand and rested it on Wade's arm.

"I had fun." Wade said.

"Me too. I'll see you later?"

"Definitely."

"Bye Wade."

"See ya Pete. Wait, let me get a cab for you." He took a step to towards the road and lifted a hand in the air.

Peter grabbed his wrist and slowly lowered his arm.

"It's okay. I'll be fine."

"I don't want you walking home. You saw what happened on our way here."

Was Wade genuinely concerned the younger man? It made Peter smile.

"I promise I'm not walking home. Just get out of the cold, okay?"

"Okay." Wade said slowly. "Text me when you get home. So, I'll know you got there safely."

"Will do!"

Peter made sure Wade was in the elevator before he took off down the sidewalk and into an abandoned alleyway. He jumped high up on the side of a building. He proceeded to jump from roof to roof until the building got higher. That's when he swung web from web until he got home.

He walked into he living room with a smile on his face. He couldn't remember the last time he was this happy.

"Young Peter!" Thor said loudly, "I am happy you are home safely. Did you enjoy your outing with the female called Gwen?"

His family looked at him eagerly.

"Huh? Oh yeah! It was great!" He smiled at them.

"You're home ten minutes early." Steve noted.

"So, Kiddo, tell us about your date?"

Peter shrugged before walking into the kitchen.

"We ate and then just hung out and talked for a while." He opened the fridge and took out a water bottle.

"Did you kiss?" Natasha asked with a huge smile. "You kissed. I can tell."

Yes, Natasha was an assassin, whose killed dozens of people, but she still loved the idea of young romance.

Peter, who was drinking from his water bottle, choked and coughed.

He was standing by the recliner Thor was sitting in. Thor went into action and slapped Peter hard on the back. Peter almost fell over.

"How can you tell we kissed?"

"I didn't. But you just admitted you did." She smirked.

"Aw," Clint said in a teasing tone, "How sweet!"

Peter glared at him.

Tony looked over to Steve, who sitting right next to him.

"You know what kissing leads to, right Steve?" He winked at the man out of time.

Steve's eyes widened and he looked at his son, "Peter!"

"What?"

"Kissing leads to sex." Tony said.

Peter's face went red, "Ugh! I'm not talking about this with you guys."

"Oh my God! You aren't denying it! Are you having intercourse?" Steve said with a look of pure fright.

The Avengers all stopped laughing and looked to their boy.

"I'm not having sex, okay? There, happy? I think this is enough embarrassment for one night. I'm going to bed."

When Peter left the room Tony looked to his husband, "Intercourse? Really?"

"What?"

"No one says intercourse anymore, Steve."

Inside Peter's room he toed off his shoes before falling onto his bed. He pulled out his phone to text Wade. But his phone began buzzing. Wade was calling him.

"I made it home in one piece."

"You lied to me."

Peter's grin disappeared and he sat up.

"What are you talking about?"

"You promised me you weren't going to walk home. I saw you take off down the street."

"I didn't walk home. I promise. There was a cab down the road. I ran to it. Okay?"

Wade sighed heavily and Peter pictured him running his fingers through his hair.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I just…it's dangerous in New York, especially at night. And you're a 17-year-old and wandering around the city at night just attracts trouble."

"Don't worry. I made it home safely." Guilt was slowly tearing away Peter's chest. He lied to Wade, again. 'I'm sorry,' He wanted to say.

"Uh, anyway, tell me when you want to gout again."

"I'm free whenever."

"Okay. Night."

"Goodnight."

Peter sighed heavily as he laid in bed a little after they hung up. How many dates can they go on before Peter trusts Wade enough to tell him his secret? Could he ever trust Wade?

'I really like him and he seems to like me. Will he accept me? A superhero dating a mercenary? It seems like some cheesy romom.'

He rolled over and managed to fall asleep.

~Please review! Thank you my darlings!~


	3. Chapter 3

~Here's chapter three. This story is going to be super long!~

It's been an entire week since their date. They've talked on the phone a couple of times, but mostly stuck to texting just in case one of The Avengers overheard them.

"Let's go out tonight", it was a simple text from Wade. It was a Saturday evening.

Peter quickly text back, "Sounds great. Where?"

That's when Wade called him.

"I don't even know. To be honest I just want you to come over to my place. We can watch some movies and drink some wine. I'll order takeout."

"There couldn't be a better date. I'll be here. What time?"

"How about seven?"

"Perfect." It gave Peter two hours to get ready.

After changing into a pair of dark blue jeans, a light gray t-shirt and his black and white converse he grabbed his phone and wallet.

"I'll see you later." He said to his family.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked.

"I have a date…with Gwen."

"We've been planning to go out to dinner for weeks now, Pete. It's a very fancy-ass place, very expensive." Tony said.

"Oh, well," Peter looked to his shoes, "Just go without me. I'll go next time." He was almost out the door when Tony said, "Just bring Gwen along. It's been a while since we've last seen her."

Peter's eyes widened, "What?"

"I said bring her along."

"Uh…." Peter was a loss for words.

"What's wrong? Afraid we'll embarrass you?" Bruce said with an amused smile.

"No, that's not it…"

"Then bring her." Clint said.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Tony asked.

'Think peter, think!' Peter thought. He was beginning to sweat.

"Because, this is sort of embarrassing," He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, " She has cramps! I was going to run to the store and get her some – some womanly things and we were just going to stay at her place and watch movies. She even said she wished she lived in a chocolate house"

Peter heard Natasha snicker in the background.

"Oh, well, that's nice of you, Peter." Steve said.

"Yeah, so, can I go?"

"Get out of here." Tony said with a hint playfulness.

"Do you want to ride?" Steve wondered.

"Nah, I got cab fare." He then bolted out of his, Tony and Steve's floor and out of the building as quickly as possible.

"You're late." Wade said when he opened the door for Peter.

He pecked Peter's lips.

"I forgot I was supposed to go out and eat with my family." He toed his shoes off, "I told them I was going on a date with Gwen. Then they wanted me to bring her with us. I came up with a very lame excuse." He hung his navy blue hoodie on the coat rack.

"And what lame excuse is that?"

"That she had cramps and that I was going to the store to get her womanly products. I said we were just going to watch movies at her place."

"Who is this Gwen exactly?"

"A girl I used to like. I go to school with her. We're friends."

"I see. Well, I was thinking about ordering pizza. That okay?"

"Yeah. I don't care what kind."

"Okay. Pick a movie while I make the call."

Peter walked over to the movie shelf, which was located by the book/CD one.

He picked out Transformers and settled down on the couch, waiting for Wade to finish.

"Pizza should be here soon. Did you want to start the movie or wait?"

"You decide."

"Well, if we want to squeeze in as many movies as possible in the short amount of time we have then I suggest we start now."

Peter felt a pang of guilt in his chest again, but not from lying. He hasn't to Wade, today. But he felt bad because if he weren't so young then he would be able to stay the night with Wade and have more time with him. Instead they have to rush to have a movie night. What if Wade gets tired of the sneaking around and dumps Peter?

"Pete, you okay? You zoned out on me."

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine. I just – I'm sorry we can't have more time together."

"It's okay. We'll just have to make the most of the time we do have." Wade smiled then, which Peter returned.

"Besides, when you're 18 you can do whatever, right?" Wade popped the DVD into the player.

Peter nodded.

"But not for another six months."

"I can wait. Then you can stay over whenever you want. You can stay over any time now, if you come up with an excuse to tell your family."

"Yeah." Peter wanted to spend as much time as he possibly could with Wade, but it would just be another lie.

"Cheer up, Pete!" Wade plopped down on the couch beside the younger man and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Ew." Peter winced as he used one of Wade's pillows from the couch to wipe off the spit.

They settled in and began to watch the movie for a while before the pizza arrived. When their was a knock at the door Wade got up to answer it.

After devouring the whole pizza Wade laid back on the couch and Peter found the confidence to lie against him. He rested his back against Wade's torso.

Sometime during the movie Peter fell asleep. A while later Peter woke up to see the movie back to its main menu.

He looked behind to see Wade asleep with his tilted forward. He smiled and resisted the urge to kiss him.

He looked at his phone and saw it was 2:34 A.M. He had 27 missed calls, 15 from his Pop and 12 from his Dad.

He had ten text messages.

'Peter where r u?'

'It's late.'

'U R 30 mins late.'

'We're getting worried. Your Pop wants to call the police.'

'Clint is about to call S.H.I.E.L.D.'

'PETER! WEN U GET HM U R SO DEAD!'

He didn't get a chance to read anymore, because his phone died.

'Can this night get any worse?' He thought to himself.

He jumped out of Wade's arms and stumbled around in the dark looking for his shoes, the only light being from the TV.

He tripped, "Shit!" He cursed.

It startled Wade awake. "What's going on?" Sleep was evident in his voice.

"We fell asleep! I'm over two hours late! I'm pretty sure my parents called in every reinforcement they could think of!" He finally got his shoes on.

"Crap." Groaned Wade.

"I have to go. I'm sorry!" He leaned down over the couch and kissed Wade on the mouth.

"I'll call or text you if my parents don't kill me!"

"I'll be waiting!" Wade called as Peter rushed out the door.

It took twenty minutes for Peter to swing home. When he was right outside the door he could hear his family.

"I can't believe the kid has made us worry like this!" Tony yelled.

"What if he got jumped on his way home, Tony? What if he's hurt?" Steve shouted.

"Just let me make a call to S.H.I.E.L.D. They'll find the kid in no time." Clint stated.

"How are they going to find him, Clint, when we don't even know where he's at?" Natasha said.

"I thought he went Gwen's." Bruce said.

"He did, but we can't call over there. It's too late. We'll wake up everyone. Ms. Stacey has been in depression since Captain Stacey died last year." Steve said.

"I shall venture out and find Young Peter myself!" Thor said loudly.

That's when Peter opened the door and waited for the yelling to start again.

He stepped inside. He couldn't bring himself to look up at his family.

"Peter." Steve sighed in relief and quickly walked over to him and embraced the young boy in a tight hug.

"We were worried sick about you!" Tony yelled, walking over to stand in front of his son. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I'm sorry I made you guys worry. We fell asleep. My phone died. I'm really sorry."

"Hell kid," Clint said, "You had us all scared." He slapped Peter on the back.

"Young Peter, I am filled with joy that you have returned home to us safe and sound!" Thor scooped him up in hug, lifting Peter up off the floor.

"Oh…Thor…" Peter grunted.

"We're glad you're home, Peter." Bruce said.

"Okay, Thor. He's turning blue." Tony said as he patted the bigger man's arm.

Thor finally released the boy. Peter winced holding his ribcage.

"I'm out too." The Archer was gone within seconds.

"Good night my family!" Thor said.

And now it was just Peter left to face his parents alone.

"I really am sorry guys. It won't happen again."

Steve crossed his arms over his chest, "What should his punishment be, Tony?"

"For giving us a heart attack like that? You're grounded from TV, phone, you can't leave this tower until you're 30, and no car!"

"I don't have a car dad."

"Well, I'll give you one."

"Cool."

"It's gone!"

"Tony," Steve said putting a hand on his husband's shoulder, "I think you're being a little too hard on him."

"Do not defend him, Steve!"

"I'm not defending him!"

"You always do!"

"You're being ridiculous though!"

"Oh, that's rich," Tony said rudely in his husband's face. "I'm the ridiculous one!"

"Maybe if you would stop yelling then Peter will listen to you." Steve said in a stern voice.

Before Tony could say anything else Peter butted in, "Can you just tell me what my punishment is, so I can go to bed? I don't want you to fight because of me."

He saw his parents' shoulders slump in guilt.

"We're sorry, Peter." Steve said.

Tony sighed, "Yeah, as for your punishment no more dates or going out with friends for two weeks."

Peter's heart dropped. He couldn't see Wade for two weeks.

"Yes sir."

"Get some sleep Peter." Steve said as he rubbed his son's back.

Inside his room he called Wade.

"What's the damage?"

"No dates for two weeks."

"Two weeks!"

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Hopefully it'll go by fast even though I know it won't."

"I'm dating an optimistic." Peter grinned.

"Its one of the many perks of Wade Wilson."

Peter chuckled softly, "Goodnight."

"Night Pete."

The only bright side to him being grounded was that he still got to text and call Wade. At the end of the second week Harry came by and invited him to a science presentation at Oscorp.

"Please, please can I go? I'm going crazy here!" Peter begged one morning at breakfast.

He was on his knees on by his dad's chair.

"I don't know, Peter. Ask your dad." Steve said while reading the newspaper.

"Dad…"

"You're still grounded." Tony interrupted him.

"Ugh!" Peter groaned.

"Aw let the kid go, Tony." Clint said.

The other Avengers piped in as well.

"Alright! Fine! You can go!"

"Yes!" Peter jumped up and hugged Tony, almost knocking his chair backwards.

The rest of his family smiled at the sight.

Once he released his dad Tony said, "No later than ten."

"I'll be back earlier than that!" He raced towards the door.

Out on the street he called Wade. "Dad let me out early. I'm going to a science presentation. I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat?"

"Yeah. Where is this science thing? I'll wait for you outside."

"Its at Oscorp. Shouldn't last more than an hour. I'm heading over there now."

"Okay. See you soon."

Walking into the building he instantly saw Harry. Harry smiled, "Peter! Glad you could make it!"

"Same here. I've been grounded for two weeks. It's nice to get out."

"Damn. What did you do to get grounded?"

"I stayed out past curfew."

"Wow. You aren't going to the dark side now, are you?"

Peter rolled his eyes with a smile, "Like my family would let me."

"Well, come on then. The presentation is about to start."

"Who is presenting and what is he presenting?" Peter asked as they walked to the glass elevators.

"His name is John Simmons. He's a scientist here that's been working on some kind of human enhancing serum. He says its like the serum that they gave Captain America."

"There is no one in the world like my Pop."

"That's what I told him," Harry said with a nod. "And his reply? 'No, but there will be.' He sounded so idiotic trying to sound like some mad scientist from a movie or something."

"I don't believe it." Peter muttered.

Up on the 50th floor there was a group of men and woman surrounding a man in a white lab coat. He had gray hair that was fading at the top. His glasses were thick, round, like the ends of coke bottles.

Harry and Peter pushed their way through the crowd, to the front.

"Good afternoon," The man said. "My name is John Simmons. I have dedicated my life to creating a serum, much like the one they injected into Captain America, which will match the strength, speed, and agility of ten men. I've worked on this serum for almost 35 years."

Many people began murmuring amongst themselves.

He smiled widely, "I have no doubt in my mind that it will work. There has been no human trial. I plan to use it on myself today. Before I start, are there any questions?"

Many people raised their hands eagerly. Peter held his hand high in the air.

"You there, young man."

"Did you use any animal DNA?" Peter didn't want a repeat of what happened last time with Doctor Connors.

"I have," Nodded Simmons. "I used a mixture of different animals, strong animals."

Peter didn't have a good feeling about this.

A woman with a pixie haircut asked, "Are you trying the serum on yourself?"

"That I am." He said with a nod.

Simmons went on to answer a few more questions before announcing, "I think that is enough for now. I am most eager for the trial." He rolled up the sleeve of his shirt and picked up a syringe containing a neon yellow liquid.

"Have you thought about what happened to Doctor Connor?" Peter asked suddenly.

Simmons stopped and looked at him.

"I have," He nodded. "Like I said before, I have no doubt in my mind that this will work."

"What if you turn into some weird hybrid thing?"

"Young man, are questioning my intelligence?" He looked offended.

Harry looked to Peter, "Shut up." He mumbled.

"Sorry. Carry on."

"What is with you?" Harry whispered.

"Just a little freaked I guess."

Simmons pushed the needle in slowly. Peter watched as every last drop of the liquid went into the man's blood stream. The young boy's heart sped up.

Questions filtered the room.

"How do you feel?"

"Do you feel any different?"

"Why don't you sit down?"

"Is it working?"

The man was silent for a moment before picking up the long metal table in front of him as if it were a sheet of paper.

The crowd applauded.

Peter's eyes widened. 'Did he really create a serum like Captain America's? What will this mean for Pop? The Military will want it to create super soldiers like Pop is.'

Suddenly Simmons clutched the arm he injected the serum in. He was in a great amount of pain, so great that he fell to his knees.

"Doctor, are you alright?" Someone asked.

His muscles rippled on his arms, legs, and back. He grew, everywhere, to a little bigger than The Hulk. His fingernails grew two feet and were so sharp they could split a hair in half.

The crowd screamed and scattered around the room.

"Shit! Peter, we have to leave!" Harry was tugging on his arm, but Peter stood his ground.

"Mr. Simmons," He said cautiously. "It's going to be okay. We'll get you help. I'm sure there is a way to fix this. Maybe once the serum leaves your system you'll be back to your normal self. For now I need you to stay calm." He put a hand in front of him as he backed him and Harry towards the exit.

Harry clutched on tightly to his friend's arm.

Simmons growled, "I am fine! Don't you see it worked! Nothing can stop me!"

A security guard ran into the room. With shaky hands he pulled a gun out and pointed it at him.

Simmons took a step forward and the guard shot at him.

The bullet hit his chest, and fell to the ground. It sounded like a coin hitting against tile.

"You see?" He looked at Peter and Harry. "It worked!"

The guard kept shooting at him, hoping it would eventually penetrate his skin.

Simmons growled, "Stop it!"

And flung his arm out, sending the guard flying into the wall.

"Mr. Simmons, please. You need help." Peter tried again.

"I am just fine! I feel – I feel…Powerful. There's much good this serum could do!"

"Is that all you feel?" Harry spat, rudely.

"No, I feel angry. And I – I can't seem to control it." He picked up the metal table getting ready to throw it in Peter and Harry's directions.

"Harry, Harry! You have it get out of here, now! I'll distract him and meet you downstairs." He quickly pushed Harry out of the way, in the direction of the exit.

Harry looked back unsure, but left. His thoughts were on The Avengers. Where the hell were they? He would contact them as soon as he downstairs.

Peter and Lucas Simmons were the only two in the room now.

Peter flung web after web, cocooning the older man.

"What is this…?" He asked as he tore it as if it were tissue paper.

Peter's smile fell. Well, he's screwed.

Simmons ran at him.

As he was about to run down the hall to lose him Simmons sliced his claws at Peter's ribs. Peter cried out and hit the ground.

Simmons slowly walked towards his prey.

Outside of Osorp Harry ran out onto the street. Breathing hard he looked up at the top floor.

"Come on Peter." He said to himself.

When Peter still didn't show up he took out his cell phone. His heart was beating so fast he wanted to cry. Peter's been his best friend since first grade! He couldn't lose him now!

"Hey!" He looked at a young man running towards him.

"What's going on in there? People came out screaming."

"The scientist tried an experiments on himself. It mutated him into some kind of monster! My friend Peter is still in there! He said he was going to distract him."

Wade's eyes widened. Peter was going to face off some monster-mutant thing alone? Without another word he raced into the building. He ignored employees and guards yelling at him to get out of the building. The elevator couldn't go fast enough.

When the doors slid open he ran down the hall. He rushed into the room where he heard crashes and in-human growls. Sure enough there was a monster type thing walking towards Peter with its claws out.

"Hey!" He said, his voice echoing off the walls. He picked up a glass beaker that somehow wasn't broken and chunked it at the thing.

The monster turned his attention to him. Peter's eyes widened. The monster began walking towards Wade now.

"Peter get out of here!" Wade dodged the monster and ran away form the doors so Peter could escape.

Simmons reached out and slashed his claws across Wade's upper arm. The man yelled out and hit the ground. Peter flung a web, doubled it, tripled it, and pulled it tightly and waited for Simmons. The creature ran and tripped over it and hit the ground with a loud thud. Peter scrambled to Wade.

"Come on." He wrapped Wade's uninjured arm around his shoulders and helped him up. Wade winced and grunted in pain.

Outside of the building there were a couple of ambulances, half a dozen cop cars, and dozens of people looking at the top of the building as the monster crashed through the windows and crawled up onto the roof. Peter walked Wade over to an ambulance. The paramedics opened the back of the vehicle and sat the man down.

When they got to work on mending his wounds Peter turned, going to find Harry.

Wade grabbed his hand, "Where are you going?"

"I have to find Harry and make sure he's okay."

"He's fine. I talked to him before I ran into the building looking for you."

"I can't be seen with you. My…"

Iron man flew over head, carrying Captain America, Thor flew too, holding Natash by the hand, who was holding Hawkeye's hand. Hulk jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

They landed just a few feet from the ambulance. The Hulk slowly turned back into Bruce. Tony had created a material that would grow or shrink with his body, so that no one would have to see him naked anymore.

"Peter!" Steve yelled as they ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked once he lifted his mask up.

"I'm fine." Peter raked his fingers through his hair.

"Wilson, what the hell are you doing here?" Clint asked.

"I was just walking by when that thing freaked out. I thought I could help and why the hell am I explaining myself to you?" Wade sent The Avengers glare.

Wade really has nothing against The Avengers. He didn't like the fact that they all hated him. And they kept Peter away from him for two weeks!

"Well, maybe Fury might want to have a talk with you!" Clint spat.

"Guys! Knock it off!" Peter shouted. He swallowed hard before looking to his family, "He saved me. If he hadn't made it there when he had, Dr. Simmons would have torn me to shreds."

Peter's heart was racing. The adrenalin was still pumping through his veins.

Steve looked to Wade, "Is this true?"

Wade glanced at the younger man before turning his attention back the Avengers.

"Yeah. The kid was being 'stupid' and tried to be a hero."

Peter winced at his boyfriend's words before saying, "I had to distract him. I had to make sure Harry got out okay!"

"You're just a kid trying own up to your family's reputation." Venom laced his words.

"Well at least I…" He hissed and grabbed his ribs as pain shot through him.

Thor, who was standing close by caught the boy as he swayed on his feet, "Young Peter!"

Tony stepped forward and removed his son's hand from his wound. There was blood covering Peter's hand.

Peter cursed himself for not remembering his injury.

"I guess the adrenaline wore off." He smiled through his pain.

"We need a paramedic over here!" Natasha shouted.

"Why hasn't anyone checked him over yet?" Clint yelled angrily as two paramedics ran over and helped Peter over to the other ambulance.

The claw marks looked like the ones that Dr. Connors left on his chest. Peter remembered sitting on the floor of Gwen's bedroom as she patched him up.

"Peter, we have to search for Simmons, okay kiddo?" Tony told him.

Peter nodded as one of the paramedics cut his hoodie off with a pair of surgical scissors.

"Should we have someone stay with him?" Steve asked Tony.

"I'll be fine. Go on." He urged his family.

They all wore looks that were unsure.

"Simmons is probably all the way to China by now. Go!"

"We'll be right back." Tony flipped his mask on and grabbed his husband's hand blasted off. Thor took Natasha by the waist and pulled her to him tightly as he swung his hammer in the air. Bruce turned big and green and grabbed Hawkeye.

It took nearly 30 minutes to stitch Peter up.

Wade got finished a little before Peter and went and sat with him in the ambulance. Peter was lying down on a stretcher. Wade sat in the seat across from him.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'll live," Wade said a bit coldly. "Why'd you do it?"

"Huh?" Peter looked to him.

"Why did you risk your life like that? Do you really want to be like your family? Because you told me you didn't! You could have died Peter! Those cuts could have been so much worse if I hadn't made it there when I did!" Anger flared through Wade like a disease.

The paramedic cut the string. "All done. Just rest for a few minutes." He left.

"I told you I had to distract Simmons so that Harry could get out!"

"That's bullshit and you know it! You wanted play hero!"

"I did not! You don't know anything about me! You don't know why I did it!"

"Then tell me why!" Wade said more softer, "So, I can try to understand."

Peter turned his head away from Wade.

"I can't." He said quietly.

"Why not?" Wade pushed.

"Because I just can't!"

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you." Does he really trust Wade?

"Then tell me!"

"It's complicated. I can't."

"Whatever." Wade stood up abruptly.

"Where are you going?" Peter shouted as he watched the man jumped down from the ambulance.

"When you're ready to tell what the hell is going on with you then you know where to find me."

He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans and stormed off.

Peter felt the stinging sensation of tears. The tears were from anger, mostly. He didn't want Wade to be mad at him.

It was another ten minutes before his family came back. In those ten minutes he did his best to pull himself together. He managed to keep his tears at bay.

"Hey kiddo," Tony said. "How are you feeling?"

Peter pushed himself up, trying his best to ignore the screaming pain. It must have shown on his face, because Steve said, "Hey take it easy, Peter."

"I want to go home." He mumbled.

"Okay," Steve nodded.

"I'll take a cab home. Peter can ride with me." Bruce offered.

"Thanks Brucey." Tony said and slapped the other scientist on the back.

Steve lifted Peter out of the ambulance once Clint flagged down a cab for them. He even carried him over to the cab and set him on the seat gently.

Peter was hoping the ride home would be silent. But Bruce looked at him, "So, what did he look like? Scarier than the Hulk?" He gave Peter a small smile.

Peter knew Bruce was trying to take his mind off the attack. But Peter wasn't so worried about that. Yeah, its just another monster he'd have to fight, but his mind was on Wade.

"I don't even know what to think right now." Was Wade done with him? How could Peter explain everything to him? This day took a turn for the worst.

Bruce draped an arm around Peter's shoulders, carefully.

"I'm sorry you had to go through something like that, buddy. It's not going to happen again I can assure you. We're here for you. We'll keep you safe."

Peter wished it were true. But he's Spiderman and he has to go up against Simmons again. And Wade. He's going to have face Wade again if he doesn't want to lose him.

~Tell me what you thought of the chapter! I'll try to update within a day or two! I already have about 7 more chapters written out!~


	4. Chapter 4

~Here's the next chapter! I have so many chapters a head! I'm excited for you all to read them!~

It's been a week since the incident at Oz corp. The Avengers found Simmons laying in a gutter downtown, back to normal. They took him prison, where he was tested. The serum had no long-lasting affects. Peter was currently lounging around on the couch in the living room.

He was flipping through the channels when Tony and Steve came in and stood in front of him with their arms crossed over their chests.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"All you've done for the passed week is be a couch potato!" Steve exclaimed.

"Get up, get dressed, you're going out! Go see Harry or Gwen. Just go back to being the Peter we know and love."

"Is it because of happened?" Steve asked sitting down beside him.

Peter tried to swallow the lump in his throat. All his thoughts had been on Wade. Wade had made no attempt to call or text him and Peter did the same.

"I'm scared." He admitted. He was scared of losing Wade.

"Aw Kiddo," Tony said. "Everything is going to be just fine. Your Pop and I and the rest of the guys are going to protect you."

"Yeah, Simmons is locked up."

His parents think he's scared of what happened at Oscorp. They were wrong.

Steve pulled Peter close to him when Peter hid his face into his chest as he cried. He hadn't cried in front of his parents since he 8 years old and broke his arm by falling off the jungle gym.

Tony scooted close to them and rubbed Peter's back.

It was an emotional ten minutes before Steve cupped Peter's face. He dried his tears and said, "Go get some fresh air. Go see Gwen or Harry like your dad suggested. Get your mind off of what happened. Okay?"

Peter nodded.

Steve planted a kiss on his forehead and Tony kissed the top of his head.

After a long hot shower he changed and went straight to Wade's. He made a decision. He was going to tell Wade everything.

Walking up to the door fear gripped his chest. What if Wade has someone over? What if he'd really given up on them? What if he thinks he's lying?

Knocking on the door he waited nervously.

The door swung open and Wade leaned heavily on the doorframe. Peter noticed he was just in a white tank top and gray sweatpants. White gauze was wrapped tightly around his upper left arm.

"It's been a while."

No 'hi' or 'took you long enough' or not even a kiss

"I need to talk to you," He thought for moment. How could he make Wade understand? "On the roof." Peter pointed upward.

Wade raised an eyebrow. "On the roof?"

"Yeah." Peter then turned around quickly and walked down the hall to the door that held the stairway to the roof.

Wade hurriedly shut his door and rushed after the young boy.

"Okay. We're on the roof. So talk." Wade said once they stood in the middle of the roof.

"Remember when you said there was something different about me?"

Wade nodded.

"Well, there is…something different about me. And I'm going to tell what it is. Why I decided to take on Simmons by myself."

"About a year ago I snuck into Os corp. I wanted to talk to Dr. Connors, because he had worked with my father, biological father, years ago. I just wanted to ask him some questions, but my curiosity for science got the best of me." Peter sighed heavily.

"I wandered into a room full of genetically enhanced spiders. One bit me. I changed after that."

"Are you sick?" Wade asked and Peter saw the worried look on his face.

Peter smiled, "No, I'm not sick."

"I…" Here goes nothing. "I'm Spiderman."

It was quiet for a long time before Wade glared at him, "Pete, seriously? What the hell? I want to know what's goin on with you? You said there was something about you, then you go off and try to take a huge monster by youself, and I just don't want you to shut me out. Tell me the truth."

Peter knew it would come to this. He's going to have to show him.

Peter didn't say a word as he turned away from the older man and walked to the edge of the rooftop. He stepped up on the ledge.

"Jesus Peter! Get down! What are you doing?"

Wade took a few cautious steps toward him. Peter gave him a smirk and stepped off.

"Peter!" Wade yelled and raced to the edge and looked over frantically.

He didn't see Peter anywhere.

'Oh my God!' Wade thought.

"Hey, whatcha lookin' at?" A voice said behind him.

"What the…?" He whipped around and saw Spiderman standing there.

"What the hell…?"

Spiderman flung a web at Wade's hand, trapping it the concrete ledge. Wade quickly glanced down. Peter bit his bottom lip amused.

"Peter, is that really you?" Wade asked slowly and glanced up at him.

He walked up to him and reached down to the webbing and ripped it away from Wade's hand.

Wade slowly reached up and pulled the mask off.

"This is insane." Wade stated once he saw Peter's face.

"It is. But that's why I stayed behind to fight off Simmons."

Wade lifted a hand to cup the back of Peter's head, "I knew you were anything but ordinary."

He smashed their lips together then.

"Let me take you out." Peter pointed over to the ledge.

"Hell no."

"Aw, is somebody scared."

Wade glared at him, "I am not! It's just I don't to be seen with Spiderman. I'd have reporters knocking at my door."

"If you say so." Peter shrugged.

"Let's just get inside." Wade made his way to door. When he turned around to see if Peter was following he saw that Peter wasn't there at all.

"Peter, where the hell did you go?"

When he got no reply he kept talking, "I swear Pete, if you scare me I will kick your ass!"

When his phone rang loudly in his pocket he jumped.

"Hello?" He said irritated.

"Hey Wade," A familiar voice said. "It's Peter. I'm standing in front of your door right now. Where are you?"

Wade threw the door open and ran down the stairs and looked down the hallway to see the young boy standing at his door dressed in jeans, converse and a hoodie, a backpack slung over his shoulder.

He smiled and waved at him.

Wade frowned and stormed down the hall.

"How the hell did you get here?"

Peter leaned in close and said, "Uh hello? I'm Spiderman. I threw on some clothes over my suit and swung down."

He smirked and Wade just pulled his keys out and unlocked the door.

"I told my parents I was staying at Harry's tonight." Peter said once they walked into the Penthouse.

"So, you want to stay over here?" Wade asked.

"That was the plan. If you didn't accept me as Spiderman then I really was going to go to Harry's."

"Well, I accept it." Wade walked over to Peter and carefully put his hands on the boy's hips and pulled him close.

Peter noticed how close they were standing. Their chests touching, he could feel Wade's breath on his face.

"I'm glad you came by tonight. I'm leaving for a mission a couple of days. I'll be gone about three days."

Peter pouted, "Don't go."

Wade chuckled, "I have to make money somehow or else I couldn't live here."

"What's the mission?"

"If I told you that then I'd have to kill you."

"Seriously, you ass." Peter said and playfully smacked the man's chest.

"I have to get rid of some guy called the Taskmaster."

"Wow. By 'get rid of' you mean…?"

"Kill him? Yeah."

"You should let me come with you."

"No way."

"Why not?"

"It's dangerous." Wade released his hold on Peter and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm Spiderman!" Peter exclaimed and followed him.

Wade paused for a moment in thought before he opened the fridge.

"I don't care. If something happens to you, then I'll have to try and explain what happened to your family. 'Yes, Mr. Stark, Mr. Rodgers, I have been secretly dating your son, who is Spiderman by the way, and I let him come on a mission with me. And that is why he is in the hospital.'" Wade glanced back over to Peter who bit his lip trying not to laugh.

"Okay. Fine." Peter said exasperated.

"My family caught Simmons. The Bugle had been calling him the Hybrid."

"Good." Wade handed Peter a beer.

"I didn't want you fighting him anyway. He sliced us both up. How are you doing?" Wade gripped the end of Peter's shirt. Peter gave him a nod and the mercenary lifted the material. The bandage was still there. Peter peeled it away. The cuts were still there, but barely. They had faded remarkably over the passed week.

Wade quickly looked up at him.

"How...?"

"Apparently I heal faster than a normal person."

"Like Wolverine?" Wade lightly brushed his fingers over the wound.

"Not that fast."

"That's awesome."

"Yeah, comes in handy since I have to keep me being Spiderman a secret. I get banged up pretty bad sometimes. Healing fast helps with keeping it from my family. When Dr. Connors mutated into that lizard last year, I fought him off. And When I went home my parents freaked out because I was beat up."

"What'd you tell them?"

"That I got jumped on the way home. They believed it."

"Wow."

For the rest of the night the two men lounged on the couch, watched movies, ordered takeout, and talked. It was one of the best nights Peter had in a long time.

A couple days later Peter is racing around the clock to get to Wade's. Wade is leaving for his mission today. Peter didn't want him to go. He begged him not to. But there was no changing Wade's mind.

He dodged a woman with a baby stroller and bypassed an old man with a walker.

"Excuse me! Sorry! I'm in a hurry!"

He finally made it to the apartment building. On Wade's floor, as Peter stepped out, he saw Wade standing in the doorway of his place. He had a suitcase and was dressed in black boots, army green cargo pants, a deep red-ish maroon shirt with no sleeves, and two black straps that crossed his body, on his back were two sheaths for his swords. He looked up and smiled at Peter.

Peter walked over to him.

"You are always late, Parker."

"Not always." Peter stood on his tiptoes and pecked Wade's lips.

"Promise me," Peter said quietly. "You'll come back."

This stunned Wade for a moment. He didn't know how to respond to it. No one has ever cared if he lived or died before.

"I will. I always come back."

"Be careful, okay?" Peter looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Wade cupped Peter's cheek, "I will. Don't worry."

He kissed Peter, slowly and softly.

"Here," Peter took something out of his pocket. "This is for you." He blushed and thrust it out for Wade to take.

It was one of the pictures Wade took of them smiling in their hallway at S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Thanks," Wade smiled softly at it. "I'll keep it on me when I…" He stopped to think. He didn't want to say 'kill' in front of Peter. "When I stop Taskmaster."

Peter gave him a very small grin.

"I should be going. I'll be home Thursday around midnight."

"I'll be here."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I'm Spiderman," Peter shrugged. "I'll swing here."

"No," Wade rolled his eyes. "How are you going to get passed your parents?"

"Tell them I'm staying at Harry's."

"Of course." Wade grinned. "See you soon."

He kissed Peter once more and picked up his bag.

"I'm going to stay back a minute or two. Just in case someone sees." Peter looked to the side ashamed.

Wade's grin fell. "Right."

Peter watched as Wade walked down the hall and into the elevator, his heart going with him.

Wade crouched down behind some bushes as he peered down at the scene before him. A huge warehouse surrounded by an electrified fence at least ten feet tall.

There were guards stationed all around the fence and warehouse with guns.

Wade, without being seen, scaled up the nearest tree. He crawled out onto a limb that hung over the fence. Making sure the two guards closest to the tree weren't looking he jumped down in between them. When he hit the ground it made a loud thump, causing the guards to quickly look in his direction.

Wade was faster however and shot his right leg up in the air quickly kicking one of them into the face, electrocuting him. He went down and Wade grabbed the other's gun and shoved it in his face.

Half a dozen more guards ran towards him, shooting their guns. Wade pulled his swords from their places on his back and spun them around as fast as he could. It looked like a ceiling fan.

The bullets bounced off the swords, flying in different directions. This went on for a few more minutes until the men ran out of ammo.

That's when Wade jumped at them, slicing their chests, throats, and stabbing them in the head, whatever he could do to kill them.

When the guards lay bloody, dismembered at his feet he put his swords back into their slots and ran across the sand to the warehouse doors.

Sliding in through the cracked-open door he hid behind some crates and peered over them, looking his real target.

He saw a tall man with muscles way bigger than his, he wore a long, flowing silver cape with a matching mask in the shape of a skull, with gray gloves. He had a brown belt with pouches on over his black clothes.

His arms were crossed over his big chest.

"Wade Wilson, I know you here." His voice was deep.

Wade's eyes widened. 'How…?'

He stood and moved out from behind the crates, his swords drawn.

"How do you know who I am? Am I just that handsome?"

"How amusing, I know why you are here."

"To end your sorry life." Wade said pointing one of his swords at the other man as he began walking over to him.

"I won't give you the pleasure. Now, I believe this will not be a fair fight with your swords."

As soon as Wade sat them down on the ground Taskmaster jumped at Wade, throwing a punch.

Wade dodged him.

Taskmaster spun around and kicked Wade in the stomach, sending him flying backwards.

Grunting Wade said as he stood, "That will be the only hit you get."

The fight went on for several minutes, neither of them even touching the other. Finally Wade kicked him in the jaw. The other man went down.

"Impossible!" He cried, "No one can touch me!"

"I just did Skull-face!" Wade smirked.

Taskmaster sprung up and threw a punch at Wade, Wade dodged it and the man hit a crate instead. Splinters went flying all over the place.

Glancing in the crate Wade saw grenades, dozens of them. He could work with this. Now, he normally only used his swords to kill, but he would make an exception.

He did a front flip and kicked the villain in the head. When he was dazed by Wade's attack the mercenary took a grenade from the crate. He grabbed up his swords as well and ran for the doors. Biting the clip from the explosive he threw it in to the warehouse and ran as far as he could. The explosion caught up to him, he went flying and hit the ground hard.

His ears rang from the sound and he instantly had a headache.

He laid there in the sand for almost ten minutes, trying to compose himself. Standing on shaky legs he said, "I wasn't safe, but I'm coming home, Peter."

He walked back to the lagoon, which was almost ten miles from the warehouse, and got onto the speedboat he 'borrowed'.

He was unaware that back at the warehouse under a pile of broken crates Taskmaster was alive and breathing.

He threw the wood off him and stood.

"Wade Wilson, you are a dead man." Something caught his eye under some rubble.

Picking it up he saw it was a picture. The very tip of the right corner was burnt black, it was wrinkled and torn in some places, but he saw a smiling teenage boy and Wade Wilson.

Grinning evilly he said, "I think I'll have to pay a little visit to New York."

Stepping out of the elevator Wade was tackled to the ground. Peter laughed on his spot on top of the older man.

Wade wrapped his arms around Peter's middle.

"I'm glad your okay." Peter said.

"I am. Just a few cuts and bruises."

"So, everything went okay?"

Wade nodded, "It did. Taskmaster is gone. He was a really cheesy looking guy. He wore a skull mask. It was like he was a cheesy comic book villain."

"Wow."

"How long have you been waiting here?" Wade wondered.

"Since 8. My parents think I'm at Harry's."

"You've been waiting for four hours?"

Peter nodded, "I brought a book and my Ipod."

"I bet you finished the book in, what, 30 minutes?" Wade knew Peter enjoyed school, well the classes, the learning.

Peter grinned, "More like 45."

Wade rolled his eyes, smiled and leaned up to kiss the other man.

"Let's get inside. I'm starving and tired."

Peter got and held his hand out for Wade to take, which he did.

After Wade took his shoes off and stripping down to his boxers he laid down on the couch. Peter did the same, only keeping his t-shirt on. He wanted to lay with him, but was unsure.

Wade cracked an eye open and opened his arms. "C'mere Pete."

Peter obeyed him and laid down on top of the older man. He rested his head on Wade's chest and the said man circled his arms around Peter's waist.

"Wade?"

Wade, who was falling asleep hummed, "Hm?"

"What are we?"

"A vigilante and a mercenary." He mumbled.

"I know that. But we, us?"

"I'm your boyfriend and you're mine."

Peter hoped Wade couldn't feel how fast his heart was beating.

"Are you asking me or are you just assuming?" Peter grinned.

"Let's go to sleep, babe." He reached over the back of the couch and pulled the gray blanket down over them.

They were asleep within minutes.

~Leave a comment telling me what you thought!~


	5. Chapter 5

~Here's chapter five! I hope you like it!~

A week later Peter was on his way to Harry's. He was swinging from web to web.

He heard people below shout, "It's Spiderman!"

Peter waved to them and did a front flip in the air before swinging on another web. Little kids cheered and clapped.

All of a sudden his spidey sense went off, alerting him danger was near. He looked around quickly, but something struck him, attached itself to him. He couldn't break free. Panic washed over him as he fell through the air.

He landed hard in a back alleyway. He heard ribs crack; one or two may be broken. He bit his lip to keep from screaming.

The thing that attacked him kicked him in the stomach.

Peter tried to shoot a web, but the thing stomped on his wrist, busting his web shooting. Webs sprung in every direction from the shattered device.

Glancing up at the thing he saw it was a man, with huge muscles, a long flowing cape and….a silver skull mask.

"Taskmaster?"

"Ah, so you've heard of me. From your lover, I assume."

Peter's eyes widened.

"How…?"

Taskmaster took something from a pouch on his belt and dropped it. It fluttered down and landed on Peter's chest. He weakly picked it up and looked at it. His heart pounded in his chest as he saw it was the picture he gave to Wade before he left.

"I have watched you two. I know who you are, who your family is, that your love for Wade Wilson is forbidden and you keep it a secret. I know everything."

Peter mentally kicked himself for not being more careful.

"This is a warning," Taskmaster pointed to the boy. "I would be more careful if I were you, Peter Parker." With that he disappeared into he shadows of the alleyway.

Peter lay there on the cold, wet ash vault for a few minutes trying to compose himself. His ribs were screaming, his wrist throbbed, and he was pretty sure he had a concussion. He felt something sticky slid down his face underneath his mask. Was he bleeding?

Pushing himself up into a sitting position he yelped.

He took his backpack off and dug around in it. He found his extra web shooter. Taking off his busted one he threw it into his bag and put the new one on. With that done he took off with a new destination set in mind.

Each time he thrust his arm out to shoot a web the pain in his ribs increased.

He had never felt more relieved when he saw the window ledge attached to Wade's penthouse. He dropped and crouched on it. The blinds were pulled up and he saw Wade walking around his apartment with a blue tooth piece in his ear. He swung his sword with one hand in a circular motion.

Peter grinned through his pain and slid his mask off. He knocked. Wade glanced over at him and smiled.

He walked over and unlocked the window. He walked away still talking to whoever was on the other line.

"Yeah. Sounds good. Thanks Fury."

Peter slowly crawled through the window and sat on the inside ledge. Breathing hard he watched Wade swing his sword around.

"Okay. Bye."

Wade put the bluetooth down on the coffee table.

"You know, you could have just used the door. But I guess that's too normal for you, huh?" Peter heard the playfulness in his boyfriend's voice.

"Oh, yeah." He grunted as he moved on the ledge.

Wade finally looked around at him and his smile fell. He dropped his sword; it clattered to the floor and rushed to him.

"Peter, what happened?" Wade tucked a finger under Peter's chin and moved his head to the right to look at his head injury. A thin red line ran from a cut on Peter's temple.

"You're a shitty mercenary."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Taskmaster is what happened. He attacked me, mid-air. I have some cracked ribs, I think one's broken."

Wade dropped his hand, "I blew up his base. How could he…? Are you sure it was Taskmaster?"

Peter reached into the side pocket of his backpack and pulled the picture from it and showed Wade.

"He knows who I am."

Wade heard the distress in his boyfriend's voice.

"Peter," He shook his head. "I am so sorry. I'll take care of everything, okay? I promise."

"If my family finds out…" Peter closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall.

"No one is going to find out. I promise."

Peter picked his head up and looked at Wade, "How can you promise something like that? This is out of ours hands."

"Look, just calm down. Let me get the first aid kit."

Five minutes later Wade was dabbing Peter's cut with a cotton ball drenched in peroxide. Peter winced every now and then.

When Wade finished he asked, "And you said something about your ribs?"

Peter nodded.

"Well, you need to lose the spandex, babe."

As soon as Peter made a move to stand up Wade was helping him, keeping a steady hand on the small of his back.

Peter let out a soft hiss of pain.

Together the two men got Peter out of his suit. He stood in his boxers now as Wade inspected his ribs. They were littered with purple and blue spots.

"I think they're just badly bruised." Wade stated as he lightly brushed his fingers over the skin. Peter shivered.

"Heard them crack when I fell."

"I'm going to wrap them, all right?"

Peter just nodded again. He didn't feel like talking. His head pounded something fierce.

Wade instructed him to lift his arms. He then proceeded to wrap white gauze around the bruised area. He wrapped it around his torso three times.

"My parents will definitely see the gauze through my shirt." Peter made a pained expression as he sat down.

"I'll get you a few of my shirts to wear," He disappeared into his bedroom. "How long do you think it will take you to heal?" He asked from his room.

"I'm not sure. Maybe a week, probably two."

"Is there anyway to avoid going home? You can tell your family you're staying with your friend Harry." Wade suggested as he returned with a four plain t-shirts, a navy blue, a white, a light gray and a red shirt.

Crap," Groaned Peter. "Harry. I was on my way to Harry's."

"Tell him you can't make it. Stay here with me."

Peter shook his head and pushed himself up.

"Babe," Wade carefully pushed him back down. "You need to take it easy for a while, okay? No Spiderman either."

"I'll get a cab."

"No. You're going to call Harry and tell him you can't make it." Wade didn't know what had come over him. He wanted Peter in his sight at all times, especially since Taskmaster is alive. He wanted to protect Peter with every ounce of his being. He's never wanted to protect anyone before.

Peter sighed and grabbed his phone from out of his bag. It took seconds to call his friend.

"Hey Harry. Yeah, I can't make it. I'm sorry. I'm just not feeling too hot right now. In a few days, all right? Okay. Thanks. See ya."

Peter looked up at Wade once he ended the call, "Happy?"

"Very." He helped Peter stand, "Now come on."

He led Peer to his bedroom where he laid Peter on his bed.

Peter looked around; he had never been in Wade's bedroom before. The two times he'd stayed over they had slept on the couch.

He had a king sized bed with dark red bedding, a painted black nightstand on one side with a lamp on it, dirty laundry was strewn all around on the floor, and the deep red curtains were drawn, only a thin crack of sunlight peeked through.

"Lay down. I'll get you some Advil. Are you hungry? I can order you something?" Peter chuckled, "Do you only eat takeout?"

Wade grinned, "I can't cook."

"I'll have to do it for you someday." Peter said as he tried to lift his legs upon the bed. Wade stepped forward and helped him.

Peter rested against a mountain of pillows. "Thanks."

Wade just smiled at him and left to get his medicine. After Peter swallowed two Advil and rank some water Wade crawled into the bed behind him.

"Where can I touch you without hurting you?"

"I can think of a few places." Peter said, with a grin.

"Not like that, stupid." Wade said with a laugh.

Peter took hold of Wade's arm and draped it carefully over his stomach.

Peter liked that Wade could be a smartass, but then a real sweetheart, he liked that in his penthouse they could do whatever they wanted and not have to worry about getting caught, he liked that Wade was messy, and couldn't cook, he liked that Wade's job was different than most, he liked everything about him, the good and the bad. When he was with Wade it felt like home.

Peter fell asleep listening to Wade talk about one of his missions.

The next morning Peter text his dad, asking if he could stay with Harry another night. Tony said it was okay. Well that extra night turned into three. Peter stayed with Wade for a total of four days. His ribs were still killing him, but they were so much better than the first day.

He left around lunchtime. Wade had begged him to stay.

He leaned heavily on the doorframe, Peter on the outside, standing in the hallway.

"Please stay," He begged. He rested a hand on Peter's hip.

"We can make out or watch movies, or make out. I would rather make out."

Peter looked at him, really looked at his boyfriend. He knew why Wade really wanted him to stay. He was saying, 'Please stay with me so I can keep you safe. Taskmaster is out there somewhere. I need to know where you are at all times.'

Peter smiled.

"I'll come by in a day or two. And besides," He shrugged, "I live with the Avengers. Nothing will happen to me."

Wade sighed heavily, "Fine, just text me. Okay?"

"I will." Peter turned to leave but Wade grabbed his arm.

"Wade," Chuckled Peter. "I'll get a cab. No Spiderman."

He looked back at his boyfriend and saw the solemn look on his face. Wade pulled him close and kissed his lips, passionately.

When they pulled away, their lips were not even half inch apart. Their eyes closed.

"He could have killed you." Whispered Wade.

Peter opened his eyes and looked up at him. "But he didn't."

Peter held onto Wade's hand, and gave it a light squeeze.

"I'll be okay. Bye."

When he arrived home his family were sitting around the kitchen table on Peter, Tony, and Steve's level of the tower.

Peter took in the sight before him.

His Pop stood at the stove, flipping meat patties on a skillet, his dad leaning over his shoulder eating chips, Thor drinking coffee right out of the coffee pot, Bruce flipping through a notepad with a pencil tucked behind his ear, Clint and Natasha deep in conversation.

"Ah, Young Peter!" Thor said, making the rest of his family look up at him, "Come join us! There is a vacant seat next to me!"

Peter dropped his backpack on the couch.

"Hey Peter." Tony said.

"How's Harry doing?" Steve asked him.

"Huh? Oh yeah! He's fine. We just hung out at his place." Another lie. Peter doesn't know how long he can keep spitting out lie after lie like this.

"That's nice."

Peter took the seat next Thor.

Thor slapped him on the back, and he bit his lip to keep from screaming.

"Young Peter, did you hear about the human spider?"

Peter quickly looked up at his Uncle.

"What are you talking about?"

Clint shrugged, "Spiderman. He was spotted swinging around the other day."

"Oh," Peter let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Really? Cool."

"Honestly, that guy needs to give it a rest. He's a wannabe hero." Tony stated as he sat down at the table across from Peter.

"He saved New York from being turned into mutated lizards last year!" Peter said, feeling offended.

"That was just luck. When he takes on an Asgardian God with an alien army then I will personally shake his hand."

"Well, I like him."

"Good for you Kiddo. You think he's cooler than you're old man? Iron Man is cool."

Peter lightly rolled his eyes, "I know dad."

Steve put a plate full of hamburger patties on the table.

"That shirt is a little big on you, don't you think Peter?" His Pop said, eyeing his shirt.

"Uh, yeah. It's one of my sleep shirts." Lie! It's the navy blue shirt that Wade gave him.

"Oh, for a minute I thought you were shrinking." Steve joked.

Peter grinned and fixed himself a burger.

Days later Peter is out at the mall with Wade. They're in the food court. This has been their second outing. They'd stayed in their little private sanctuary; also known as Wade's apartment.

Suddenly there were screams and people were scattering all over the place. They quickly turned their attention to where the commotion was coming from.

Taskmaster stepped out into the open, a long sword in his hand.

Peter stood, getting ready to run somewhere secluded so he could change into his Spiderman suit.

Wade grabbed his wrist. Peter looked at him shock.

"Peter, no." He said sternly.

Peter twisted out of his boyfriend's grip.

"You're still hurt. You don't know Taskmaster like I do. He'll kill you without a thought about it."

Taskmaster picked up a little girl who couldn't be over five years old. She began screaming and crying. She was a beautiful little girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes and rosy cheeks.

"Emily!" A woman screamed.

"Come out Spiderman! I know you are here!"

Peter ignored his boyfriend's yells as he ran behind a pillar, where there were no cameras, and stripped of his jeans and hoodie. He took his mask from his pocket and slipped it on.

He swung into action. He went to kick the villain, but Taskmaster grabbed Spiderman's ankle and swung him around and threw him. Peter hit the ground with a roll. His ribs screamed in protest.

"I can predict your every move! You are no match for me!"

"How about the Avengers?" A voice from behind Peter said.

It was his dad, or well, Iron Man.

Sure enough, the Avengers stood their in all their glory.

Spiderman stood, holding his ribs.

Iron Man laid a hand on Spiderman's chest and gently pushed him backwards.

"Step aside kid. Let me show you how a pro does it."

"We have to save the girl first Tony." Captain America stated.

"Gee, really, Steve?" He replied sarcastically.

Clint aimed his arrow and shot it towards the villain's head. Taskmaster caught it just in time. He snapped the arrow in half.

Natasha ran at him and jumped high in the air, preparing to kick in the chest. She never got the chance. Taskmaster grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her painfully, then merely tossing her aside.

"Is that all you got Avengers? Spiderman?"

The Hulk wanted to help, but was afraid he would hurt the girl.

Iron Man flew above Taskmaster, grabbing out for the girl, but the once again the villain was smarter, and sliced his sword across his chest.

The Iron man suit glitched.

Thor also knew he could hurt the child with his hammer.

Captain America then ran at him, his shield covering him. When he was close enough he moved out from behind his shield and tried to punch him. Taskmaster stepped aside and with the hilt of his sword bashed Steve in the back with it.

"Would you like to try again Spiderman?" Taskmaster taunted him.

"Hey! Skull-face!" Wade stepped up.

"Wilson! What the hell?" Clint yelled.

Wade ignored him. He glanced at Peter to make sure he was okay. He didn't like how his boyfriend was holding his ribs and breathing hard.

"Take me on."

"Ah, Wade Wilson also known as DeadPool. Here to try to destroy me again?"

"Destroy? Taskmaster? The cape? The skull mask? You are such a comic book villain!"

Peter just knew Taskmaster was going to hurt Wade. Wade had nothing to defend himself with.

He shot a web out, hitting the sword and he jerked it out of Taskmaster's hand.

"What?" He yelled and looked at Spiderman.

"Wade!" He shouted and threw him the sword.

Wade caught it and spun it around in his hand a few times.

"This will be fun." He ran at Taskmaster. He acted as though he was going to swipe the sword at him, but instead he slid on the ground and struck the sword through Taskmaster's cape and into the ground, making him unable to move.

Wade then kicked him in the chest. The little flew out of his hand, but Spiderman shot a web out, sticking to her coveralls. He jerked the web and she flew into his arms.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," Her voice was watery.

He wiped her tears away.

"You're okay now, Sweetie. You were very brave."

He looked up to see Taskmaster punch Wade to the ground and he made his escape.

"Emily!" Peter heard a woman's voice.

Peter turned and saw a beautiful woman running towards them.

"Here you go." He said and handed the little girl over to her.

They embrace one another tightly.

"Mommy! Spiderman and that man," She pointed to Wade, " Saved me!"

"I know," The woman cried. "I know." She looked up to Spiderman, "Thank you."

Wade stood up and she looked at him.

"Thank you."

Wade gave her a nod.

As soon as they left Clint grabbed Wade by the front of the shirt roughly.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Wade glared at him.

"Uh, saving your asses?"

"You just always manage to show up when trouble comes around, don't you?"

Wade shoved Clint away from him.

"Oh bite me! I can do whatever I want."

"Do you ever shut up?"

Wade smirked, "That's why they call me the merc with a mouth."

"You 'really' get under my skin!"

"Oh yeah?" Wade smiled. "What are you going to do about it?"

Clint threw his fist back, ready to punch the other man, but Spiderman flung a web out, wrapping itself to Clint's fist, keeping it in place.

"What the hell?"

He glared at Spiderman. Peter felt the room heat up, his entire family and Wade was staring at him.

"This doesn't involve you!" Clint spat.

Peter jerked his web back, sending Clint falling on his behind.

Spiderman looked up and made eye contact with Wade. Wade tilted his head towards an exit.

He gave him a nod.

"Spiderman is just trying to help, Clint." Steve told him.

Spiderman broke out into a run. He burst through the doors, ignoring Clint's cursing.

He stayed in the alleyway and waited for Wade for almost ten minutes.

Back inside Steve slid his helmet off and looked at Tony.

"I could have sworn I heard Peter earlier."

Wade quickly looked up over at them.

"Your kid?"

The couple looked over at him.

"I saw him earlier when Skull-face showed up. He was helping people get out." He lied. "He was with a blonde girl." He recalled Peter showing him pictures of Harry and Gwen.

"He was okay though?" Steve asked.

Wade nodded.

Tony and Steve both sighed in relief.

"I swear that kid attracts trouble." Tony muttered.

"As long as he's okay." Steve said.

"Well, see ya!" Wade saluted them and took off in the direction Peter took his clothes off. He hid behind the pillar and waited for the Super Family to leave. Once they were gone he scooped up Peter's clothes and went out of the Exit.

"Pe – Spiderman?" He said, catching himself in case someone heard.

Spiderman slid down a web upside down behind him.

"Yes?"

"Jesus!" Wade yelled and turned around.

"No, it's just me." Peter laughed and jumped down.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. Just get dressed."

Peter slid his mask off and stepped into his jeans and shoes. He then slipped into his t-shirt; one of the shirts Wade gave him, and took off his mask.

The cab ride home was silent and awkward.

"What were you thinking, huh?" Wade asked once they made it back to his apartment. "Running off like to fight Taskmaster? You're still 'hurt'!" He slammed the door shut.

Peter looked up at him, "He had a little girl, Wade! He could have hurt her!"

"You're just a kid!" He kicked the couch, ignoring the pain as it shot up his leg.

"Well, you're dating this 'kid'!"

Wade stopped his rampage to look at him.

"You just jump right into danger without thinking of yourself." He said quieter.

"Look whose talking." Peter grinned.

Wade looked over to him and couldn't help but to smile.

"We're screwed up, aren't we?"

Peter walked over to him, "No, yeah, sorta."

"Just promise me you'll be more careful. Okay?"

"Only if you promise me the same thing."

"I'll try."

"Now," Wade gripped Peter's hips tightly and pushed him down on the couch. He crawled on top of him carefully, "Let's make out."

Their lips didn't get to meet, because Peter's phone rang loudly in his pocket.

Wade groaned, but got to work on nibbling the other man's neck.

"Wade," Peter giggled, "It's my dad. Stop."

"Just call him back in a few minutes." Wade said before diving into Peter's neck again.

"If I don't answer then my family freak out."

He answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, we were at the mall a little while ago. Are you okay?"

Peter's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and slowly closed his eyes as his boyfriend nipped and sucked the right places on his neck.

"I am so good." He breathed.

"Um, okay? Listen, where are you? We're going out dinner tonight."

"I'm with Harry!" Peter said.

Wade ceased his work and looked at his boyfriend with an irritated look.

He mouth, 'really?'

Peter shrugged.

"Oh, all right. Does Harry want to come along?"

"Nah. He has plans. I'll head home in a few minutes."

"We'll come pick you up. Are you at his house?"

"No! I mean, um, don't worry. I'm not too far from home. I'll see you soon. Bye!" He hung up.

"I don't want you to go." Wade said and immediately felt pathetic. He practically whined.

"I'll come by tomorrow." Offered Peter.

Wade huffed and got off Peter. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge.

He then walked back into the living room and plopped down on the recliner.

"Wade, I'm sorry. I wish I could take you with me, but I can't."

"Do you think they hate me because I'm mercenary? Or would it be because I'm 8 years older than you?"

"It would probably be both."

Wade took a long drink of his beer.

"I'm sorry." Peter felt horrible. He couldn't bring his boyfriend to dinner and do boyfriend things with him out in public.

"It's okay." Wade said, but the toe of his voice said otherwise.

"If I told them…"

"Yeah, yeah I know. They would freak out and have me arrested. Then we would 'never' see each other."

Peter stood silently and leaned over and kissed Wade's cheek before leaving the penthouse.

That evening Peter was sitting on the couch in between his parents half listening to Clint talk about his latest S.H.I.E.L.D. mission. His ribs were hurting and he didn't want to move as much. Since returning home he barely moved an inch.

"The move I did on this guy, here I'll show you. Peter come here." Clint ushered him to get up.

Peter's eyes widened.

"Um, no thanks. I'm good right here."

"I'm not going to hurt you." Clint chuckled as he grabbed hold of Peter's wrist and jerked him forward.

The motion paralyzed Peter in pain for a moment and he just fell into Clint's arms. Clint held him.

"Peter?" He chuckled.

"Sorry," Peter said quickly, "I um, just wanted to hug you."

"Alright, but come on I gotta show everyone that move."

Peter felt like crying as he stood up.

Clint quickly grabbed Peter from behind, taking hold of his arms, "I did this," he pressed his foot into the middle of Peter's back, "And this."

He then shoved his foot with such a force that it sent Peter to the ground. He let out a small groan as he hit the ground and because Clint was still holding his arms backwards. It was putting such a strain on Peter's ribs.

"Okay, Clint, I think Peter's had enough." Steve said.

"I love you Papa." Peter said going back to the childhood name he called his Pop.

Clint released the boy and helped him up.

"I didn't hurt you, did I kid?" Clint said brushing dirt off Peter's back a bit too roughly. Peter did everything he could to keep from screaming out.

"No," He said quietly, "You didn't."

Peter walked back to the couch, where he stretched out across his dad and pop's laps. Steve ran his fingers through his son's hair and smiled as Tony untied his converse and set them aside.

Later on he faked being too tired to walk to bed, so his Pop carried him and gently laid him down on his bed and covered him up. He kissed Peter's hairline and Tony playfully ruffled his hair before kissing his head. Tony turned out the lights before they walked out of the room.

Once Peter knew everyone had gone to his or her floors and that his parents were in their bed he called Wade.

"Hello, my sexy boyfriend." Was the first thing Wade said when he answered the phone.

Peter rolled his eyes with a grin, "Hello to you too."

"How are you feeling? How are your ribs?"

"I'm fine. Clint used me as his puppet to show the rest of the family some move he did on a guy on one his missions.

"Are you okay?" Peter heard the worry in his boyfriend's voice.

"Yeah, I will be. I just wanted to hear your voice before I go to sleep."

"And you say I'm cheesy."

Before Peter could say anything else he said, "But I'm glad you called. I'm always scared if I call you then your parents will see me calling you or they'll answer instead of you."

"I know. I wish things could be different."

"Yeah, well, they aren't and they won't be for a while." Wade said in a bit of a harsh tone.

"I'm sorry." Peter whispered.

Wade sighed, "No, I'm sorry. It's not your fault. Well, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, bye."

At dinner a few days later Peter was quiet. He just listened to his dad and Bruce talk about physics and a new machine his dad is working on, his Pop and Thor were talking about how strange the internet is, and Clint and Natasha were going over knew fighting techniques.

As he listened he stabbed a piece of steamed broccoli and rolled it around on his plate.

"You okay Kiddo?" His dad asked.

"Yeah, Peter, you've been awfully quiet." Steve said.

Peter looked up to see that his whole family had their eyes on him now.

"I'm fine."

"Young Peter you wear the look of sorrowfulness. Whatever is the matter?" Thor asked.

"Nothing is the matter." Peter said exasperatedly.

"Peter, you've been acting different lately. And we're starting to worry." Steve stated.

Peter threw his head back and groaned, "Nothing is wrong! I'm fine! I'm a teenager! I'm bound to go through different stages."

"Are you depressed?" Tony asked alarmed.

"No. Its just stress."

"What about, Kid?" Clint asked.

"Just teenage stuff."

"He's in love." Natasha stated as he sipped her red wine.

Peter picked his head up.

"Wha…?"

"You're in love with Gwen, right? Is that it?" When everyone looked at her she said, "I'm a woman. I know these things."

Peter stared at her for a moment or two before his dad's voice broke him out of his trance.

"Do you think you're in love, Peter?"

"Um," Peter looked down at his plate, "I'm not sure."

"How do feel when you're around Gwen?" Steve asked.

He really didn't want to have this conversation with his family. But he couldn't stop himself. Was he really in love Wade?

"I feel," He thought for a moment. "I feel happy, excited even. I feel like we're the only two people in the world and as long as we're together nothing can hurt us."

He looked up at his family. They were all grinning like idiots.

"Our son is in love, Steve." Tony said.

"They grow up so fast." Clint teased.

'I love Wade.' Peter thought, 'I'm in love with Wade Wilson, A.K.A. DeadPool, a merc with a mouth. Does he feel the same? We've only been going out about a month.'

"Young Peter, are you going inform lady Gwen of your feelings?" Thor asked.

"I," Peter shrugged, "I don't know."

"Oh, you should, Peter!" Natasha said.

For the rest of the evening Peter kept saying over and over in his mind, 'I love Wade."

~Leave a comment! I love to know you think of the story/chapter.~


	6. Chapter 6

~This story is coming along very nicely! I might do a sequel!~

A few days after having the conversation about his love for 'Gwen' Peter found himself knocking on Wade's door. Wade opened the door and smiled.

"Hey." Peter grinned.

It seemed like everything was different now that he realized his love for the older man.

Wade kissed his lips and opened the door more for Peter to slip through.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of being graced by your presence?" Wade asked.

Peter walked into the kitchen and grabbed a coke from the fridge.

"Just thought I would drop by. But if you're busy," He pointed to the sword in Wade's hand. "I can go."

"Nah," Wade set the sword down on the counter top. "I was just messing around."

Peter toed off his shoes and plopped down on the couch.

Wade smiled. He liked that Peter just came right in, grabbed a drink and sat on the couch. He was comfortable.

"Uh, do you want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah."

Wade just grabbed a random one and put it in the DVD player.

He then settled himself on the end of the couch, ushering Peter to lay against his chest. The younger man did so. As the movie began to play Wade plucked Peter's coke from his hand and sipped it.

'This is nice,' Thought Wade. 'My boyfriend and me watching a movie in my apartment. He acts as though this is home. And to be honest, it is. It could be if he was of age.'

If Peter were 18 years old then Wade wouldn't hesitate to ask him to move in. Which is really strange for Wade. Wade had never cared about anyone. He'd never been a relationship for more than two weeks. He is more of a one-night-stand kind of guy.

But he could see having a future with Peter and that scared him to no end.

Could he be in love with the boy?

Wade's eyes widened at the thought of being in love. 'No, no, no, no way! I can't be in love. I've never…"

"Peter," He said suddenly. "You have to go." He snatched the remote off the table and turned the movie off.

"What?" Peter asked, shocked.

"You have to leave," He helped Peter to his feet. "I forgot, um, I'm meeting someone later. It's about a job. I'll text you." He thrust Peter's shoes in his chest and led him to the door.

"Uh, okay. But I need to tell you something."

"Can't it wait? You need to leave." He said it with a bit more force.

"It's really important. Please Wade." He pleaded.

Wade looked at him for a second before his face-hardened, "Leave, Now!"

Wade didn't say another word or even give him a kiss.

"Call me la…." Wade closed the door in his face.

So many emotions hit Peter at once, hurt, confusion, and anger. He knew Wade had lied to him.

He sat down in the hallway and slid his shoes on.

"He could have at least let me out my shoes on before kicking me out." He grumbled.

Wade felt bad about doing that to Peter, but he had just made a very shocking discovery.

Was Wade Wilson really in love Peter Parker? Was it possible for Wade to love? He'd never loved anyone before.

He raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. He had to calm down somehow, clear his head. He grabbed up his sword from the counter and began swinging it around.

When Peter got home his dad and pop were sitting in the living room.

"Hey, Peter!" Steve smiled.

Peter bit his lip. What was he going to say to his parents?

"Um," His voice cracked.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked alarmed as he and Tony stood.

Peter walked over to them. He wrapped his arms around Steve's torso. Steve held onto him tightly. And Tony rubbed his son's back.

Steve and Tony shared a look of pure despair. What could be wrong with their poor baby boy?

Peter tried to hold his tears at bay. 'Did Wade just realize he didn't want me anymore?'

That thought alone made Peter break down.

"If you were old enough I'd take you out for a beer, kiddo." Tony tried to cheer his son up.

"Tony!" Steve hissed.

"Uh right," Tony tried again. "I'll let you try on my Iron Man suit. You can fly around the tower a few times."

"Tony!"

"Wrong again? Okay, damn. I'm bad at this." He ran his finger through his hair.

"He just needs comfort right now, Tony."

The doors slid open, "My family!" Thor said. "It a beautiful day! The sun is smiling down upon us and the sky is bluer than the sea!"

When they saw the scene before them they stopped.

"What is wrong with Young Peter?" Thor asked.

Tony looked at them and shrugged.

"Did he tell Gwen he loves her?" Natasha whispered.

Peter wasn't deaf!

"That must be it." Steve said, it all made sense now.

"It'll be okay, Peter," Bruce said patting him on the back.

Peter felt guilt seep into his body. They all thought Gwen rejected him when he hasn't been dating her all this time. Gwen is a very nice girl and he's glad they're friends. His tears were for Wade.

Maybe he's blowing this out of proportion. But Wade had been so rude to him and made him leave so suddenly and without any explanation. Peter couldn't think of what he did wrong.

And his family will continue to think that Gwen is at fault for his tears. They will continue to think that he keeps getting jumped on his way home, when he really has been fighting villains. And they will continue to think he's on a date with Gwen or out with Harry when he's really holed up in Wade's apartment. Well, maybe not with Wade anymore. Maybe Wade really is done with him.

Peter was stupid to think that a handsome, older man like Wade would want him. So, maybe now all Peter has to lie about is being Spiderman. Less lies he has to tell his family the better.

Many minutes later Tony sat on the couch. Peter lay on his stomach with his head on his dad's lap. Tony kept rubbing his back.

Steve took Peter's converse off and draped a blanket over him.

Peter doesn't remember much after that. He fell asleep listening to Thor going on and on about Bilgensnipe, creatures from his home world.

When he Peter woke up it was nighttime, he was still on the couch, but this time he was alone. The lights had been turned off.

He heard voices in the kitchen.

"I'm worried about Peter, Tony."

He heard dad sigh, "I know, Steve. I am too. It's not just about Gwen either. He's acting different lately."

"I know. He's been more secretive and withdrawn. He's going out a lot lately. He used to just stay at home all the time. He hardly spends time with us anymore."

"He's growing up, Steve." Peter pictured his dad leaning up against the kitchen counter with a glass of scotch in his hand.

"Just because he grows up doesn't mean he has to stop being with us. He hardly even talks to us anymore."

"We'll talk with him in the morning."

"Good idea. Let's get some sleep."

He heard them coming and closed his eyes, pretending to still be asleep.

He felt a hand on his head and he knew it was his Pop. Steve kissed his son's hair and Tony did the same before going to their bedroom.

Meanwhile at across town Wade was still pacing back and fourth in his penthouse swinging his sword around.

It's been hours since he made Peter leave and he still felt awful. The look on Peter's face as he pushed him through the door haunted him. His arms, wrists, and hands ached from swinging his sword around.

He had come to a conclusion about two hours ago. He is in love with Peter. He wanted to be with him always.

He wanted Peter to live him them and this place be theirs. He wanted Peter to go school and make something of himself – other than being Spiderman – and he wanted to come home from missions to Peter. He wanted to kiss him and take him out to dinner and hold hands without being afraid they'd be caught. He wanted to make sweet, sweet love. And just most of all he wanted to be with Peter.

He sighed heavily setting his sword down on the coffee table. His arms felt like jelly. He was exhausted, both physically and mentally. He knew he had hurt his boyfriend's feelings and he had to make things right.

"How do you apologize to someone?" He wondered as he fell onto the couch.

"I can send flowers! No, how would he explain that to his parents. It's not like I can go over there." Wade talked to himself and groaned.

"I guess I'll just have to ask him to come over."

Later the next day Peter had woken up and showered. He was currently in his room lying on his bed trying to focus on a book he had to read for school when it started after summer vacation.

His phone buzzed on his table across his room. He glanced at it. His heart leapt into his throat. He wondered if it was Wade. Should he answer it? Of course! He jumped off his bed and scrambled for his phone. Picking it up he saw it was Wade. He quickly opened the text and read it aloud.

"Babe, come see me?"

He waited almost a full ten minutes before he replied back.

"I'm on my way."

Wade smiled as he read it. Even after he was so rude to Peter he was still coming over.

After getting dressed he grabbed his phone and keys.

"I'm going out." He announced.

His parents looked up at him.

"…Okay Peter. Just be careful and don't stay out passed curfew." Steve told him.

Peter nodded.

"We need to have a talk later, okay?"

Peter nodded again and left the tower.

He paced in front of Wade's apartment building for almost fifteen minutes before scraping up every ounce of courage he had and walked inside.

With a shaky hand he knocked.

Wade threw the door open, startling Peter.

Peter didn't get a word out before Wade grabbed him, pulled him close, and kissed his lips.

Peter's eyes were wide for a second before they fell closed.

"Uh, hi?" Peter chuckled, his cheeks heating up.

"Hey. Come in, come in."

Wade's hand never left the small of Peter's back even as Peter stepped inside.

"Look, babe, about yesterday…"

"Its okay." Peter said even though he knew it wasn't.

Wade grabbed Peter's hands in his own, "No, it's not! I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to treat you like that."

Peter too his eyes off his hands and looked up at him, "Then why did you?"

"Because, this is hard for me," Wade chuckled darkly. "I – I want to be with you."

"So, because you want to be with me, you pushed me out of your apartment? Yeah, that makes perfect sense."

"No, yes! Okay, listen, I want to be with you. I realized I love you. And it scared me."

"It scares you to love me?" Peter asked, hurt.

"A little, yes! My longest relationship was two weeks! I've always had one-night-stands and then I met you and I 'had' to get to know you. So, yes, I am scared. Try to understand." He pleaded.

"I came over here yesterday to tell you that, I love you." Peter turned his head to the side, thinking about what Wade told him and about what he was going to say next.

"I'm 17-years-old whose family is The Avengers and I'm Spiderman and to top it all off I'm in love with a 26-year-old mercenary." Peter looked up at him and grinned.

Wade couldn't help but to smile. Peter loves him.

Wade swooped down and kissed him long and hard.

"Do you really want me to live with you?" Peter asked later on.

Wade laid on the couch with his back resting against the arm of the couch. Peter laid his back against Wade's front. Wade's arms circled Peter's chest.

"Yeah. But in order for you to do that you have to be 18 and we'll have to tell your family about us."

Peter sighed, "That will be fun."

"I'll be there with you."

"We still five months to plan it all out."

"But maybe in the mean time you can have a drawer here and slowly start to sneak some of your things here."

Peter chuckled, "I'll see what I can do."

What Peter didn't know is that his family was having lunch at a small café just a few miles from the tower.

Steve laughed at something his husband said, but his smile soon fell.

"Oh my God."

"What's wrong?" Tony asked as they rest of The Avengers followed his gaze across the café.

In the far corner was Gwen Stacey giggling, her hand was occupied by none other than Harry Osborn's. He was smiling at her.

"I don't get it," Steve said. "Harry's been Peter's best friend since they were in the first grade. How could he do this to Peter?"

"That son of a bitch." Clint said.

"My family, I feel great pain for Young Peter." Thor stated.

Tony sighed, "How are we going to tell the kid?"

Just then Harry stood and walked over to grab some napkins when he saw them. He smiled and walked over to them.

"Hi everyone." He said.

How could he just stand there and act normal?

"Hi Harry," Steve nodded, acting as though nothing was wrong. "How are you?"

"I'm great. How's Peter?"

"He's…well, you should know, since you're so close and all." Tony replied a bit rudely.

Harry sent him a confused look.

"Yes, well, we are close. We're best friends. But I haven't seen him since the accident at Oscorp. And before that I hadn't seen him in weeks."

Steve and Tony whipped their heads around to look at one another.

Realization hit Harry. "Oh dear, did I give Peter away?"

Before anything else could be said Gwen made her entrance.

"Hey!" She slipped her hand into Harry's.

"Hello Gwen." Tony said, "Um, it seems you moved on quite fast."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Harry are a thing now? I thought you and Peter were still together."

Gwen let out a nervous chuckle, "Me and Peter? We had a little thing but that was last year. We're friends now, although I haven't seen him in almost a month. Tell him to call me sometime!"

"Well," Harry said loudly. "I think we should be going now, love."

"Okay." She smiled.

"I think we just got Peter in trouble." He said as they walked towards the door.

"If Peter hasn't been with Gwen or Harry all this time then where has he been going?" Steve wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but when he gets home he is in SO much trouble!" Tony vowed.

Hours later Peter walked through the doors of the tower to see his family sitting around the living room.

"Hey!" He said happily.

"Where'd you go Peter? You were gone a long time." Tony said as he stood, one hand slipped into his pants pocket, a glass with very little scotch in it, occupied the other hand.

"I hung out with Harry for a little bit."

Steve stood with his arms crossed over his big chest, "Oh really?"

Peter's smile fell and he looked around at each of the Avenger's faces. They all looked stern.

"Yeah. What are you talking about?" His heart began to race. Where this was heading couldn't be good.

"We ran into Gwen and Harry at a café. Did you know they were on a date?" Tony stated.

"Really?" Peter did recall Harry texting him, asking if he could take Gwen out. He had said it was fine.

"How does that make you feel?" Steve asked.

"Um," Peter rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "It's okay. I mean, if they want each other then so be it."

"They also both said they haven't seen you in weeks."

Peter squeezed his eyes shut and let out a soft groan, preparing himself for the yelling.

"Where the hell have been going, Peter?" Tony yelled.

"Peter, you know we don't tolerate lying in this tower." Steve was ten times calmer about this than Tony was, but his voice was stern.

"We're a family! We are honest with each other."

"Howe could you do lie to us like that? It just came out of you so naturally. How long have you been lying to us?"

"We are so disappointed in you."

"Are you on drugs?"

"Tony!" Steve scolded.

"What? NO!" Peter shouted.

"What? Where do you think he's been going all this time?" Tony said, taking another sip of his drink.

"I don't know, but don't accuse him of such a thing!"

The yelling, the lying, the guilt was just too much for him. He had to get out. He only had two options; One, tell them he was Spiderman and was secretly dating Wade or Two, freak out and runaway.

"Oh yeah, like you guys all perfect!" He shouted, "You want me to be honest? Fine, I'll be honest with you!"

He glanced around at his family.

"You call this," He gestured to everyone, "A family? A super soldier out of time, a billionaire with a freaky bad heart, a scientist whose experiment went wrong, the God of thunder, and two assassins! We aren't a family! We're a freak show!"

His family members' faces fell and turned to sorrow.

Tears of anger burned his eyes. He was taking all his frustration on himself out on his family. He didn't mean a word of it. He just needed a way out.

"Ever since I could remember you all have been so protective of me, always in my business. And yes, I know that's what family does, but sometimes you just really suffocate me! I just needed something to myself. So, please, excuse me for wanting something private. You wouldn't understand it anyway. If I told you about where I was going then it would be a disaster!"

Steve licked his lips, "Peter…"

"I don't have a family. I have babysitters."

Before anything could be said Peter whispered, "I can't be here right now." He turned and ran out.

No one tried to stop him.

"We do go off on missions a lot, but we've always had time for him, haven't we? Where did we go wrong?" Steve asked as he looked over to Tony.

"Is this really our fault? We protect him, because we know what's out there." Tony stated.

"He thinks he has to lie to get away from us." Steve said.

Peter ran all the way to Wade's. Halfway there it began to pour. By the time he made it the apartment building he was soaked to the bone.

He consistently knocked on the door until Wade opened it.

"Pete?" He quickly ushered the boy inside.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He basically took Peter's clothes off himself.

"My family knows I haven't been going to see Harry or Gwen."

Wade stopped his actions and looked up at him. "Is that all they know?"

Peter nodded.

When he was just dressed in his boxers Wade wrapped him in a warm blanket.

"I totally freaked out. I said some things – really hurtful things – to them. They didn't deserve that." Peter choked his words out.

Wade pulled the boy to him and held him tightly.

"Sh. It'll be okay. They're your family. They'll forgive you."

After a few minutes of standing there holding a crying Peter Wade suggested he take a hot shower.

Peter let his boyfriend lead him to the bathroom. Wade adjusted the knobs to the right temperature and laid a towel out for Peter.

He turned around and let Peter strip his boxers. He opened the glass door and stepped inside.

"I'll find you some clothes."

"I want you in here." Peter stated.

Wade nodded, "Okay. I'll sit right here. I won't go anywhere."

He was about to sit on the closed toilet seat, but Peter shook his head said, "I want you 'in here' with me."

Wade's eyes widened a bit.

"Are you sure?"

Peter nodded again.

"Please?" He sounded so small and broken, that Wade couldn't help but to say yes.

Wade stripped of all his clothing and stepped inside the glass-incased shower.

It was the first time they've seen one another naked. The two men have had mind-blowing make out sessions, but never went any further. Usually Wade had already taken him to bed, but this was Peter. Peter was special, and underage. He wanted to do things right and take things slow.

Wade slowly raised a hand up to cup Peter's cheek. He stroked the skin and Peter fell into his touch.

Peter stepped forward, pressed his body into the other man's, where they held on to each other. Their wet skin slid together and Wade had to bite back a moan, this wasn't the time. Peter needed comfort; his boyfriend needed him.

Picking his head up from Wade's chest Peter stood on his tiptoes and kissed Wade. He opened is mouth so that Wade's tongue could invade.

Peter let out a small moan of happiness. His family, Spiderman, Taskmaster, and his guilt all melted away for a short while.

They were in the shower for almost an hour. The only reason that they got out was because the hot water ran out.

Wade gave Peter a pair of his boxers to sleep in and they laid in bed.

"I just need some time to think about what I'm going to tell them. I have to tell them about us."

"Are you going to tell them about Spiderman?"

"I'm not sure yet. I should."

"Only if you're ready. They won't like it."

"I know." Peter sighed. His breath hit Wade's naked chest.

"But they can't stop me from being Spiderman. It's something I have to do."

"You don't 'have' to risk your life and be a hero."

"You don't 'have' to kill people for money."

"Ouch." Wade chuckled.

"Sorry." Peter grinned.

"When they find out about us they'll keep us apart and I want you to know now, that I'll wait for you. The day you turn 18 I'll be at your doorstep. I love you."

"I love you too, Wade, so much."

"Let's just go to sleep now, babe. It's late and you've been through a lot today."

Peter was already almost asleep.

"Nigh…Wa…" He mumbled.

"Night Peter."

The next day Peter dressed in his now dry clothes. They had slept in very late. It was almost noon.

When he walked in the kitchen Wade was making coffee. He sat up on the counter.

"It's the only thing I know how to make, besides a sandwich."

Peter eagerly took the red coffee mug from him.

Wade turned the TV on as he leaned his elbows heavily on the counter and nursed his own mug.

A blonde news reporter with bright red lipstick talked into the microphone.

"Early this morning Dr. John Simmons was seen leaving the scene with a man in a skull mask."

Both men tensed. Wade turned the volume up.

"What the hell is he up to?" Wade mumbled.

The screen then showed security footage at the prison of Taskmaster storming in and breaking Simmons out of jail.

After that the news ended and went to some old 90's family sitcom.

"Do you have anything to eat? I'm starving." Peter stated.

"Nope." Wade put emphasis on the 'p'.

"Takeout again?"

"You know it, babe." Wade said as he grabbed his wallet and phone off the table by the door. He opened the door, "After you."

"What a gentlemen." Peter said as he playfully rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile back the Stark tower the Avengers sat around the kitchen table nursing cups of coffee, except Thor. He was guzzling it right out of the pot.

They had been up the whole night worried for their boy.

"Do you think he's okay?" Steve asked, breaking the silence.

"Peter's a tough kid." Was all Clint said.

Suddenly there was an explosion from down the street. They jumped to their feet and looked out the window. Hybrid and the Taskmaster were on a rampage.

There were no words. They all ran off in separate directions to prepare for battle.

Soon they ran out into the street.

"Ah, Avengers, earth's mightiest heroes." Taskmaster mocked them. "Let's just see how mighty you are."

Hybrid jumped at the Hulk, taking him to the ground.

Wade and Peter held hands as they walked back to the mercenary's apartment.

There were screams and people ran passed Wade and Peter, almost knocking them down. Wade held onto Peter's hand tightly, so that they wouldn't be separated. He pulled Peter close to him and they looked around to see what was going on.

The Avengers were battling Hybrid and Taskmaster.

Peter looked to Wade.

Wade sighed and said, "Go. I'm going to get my swords and I'll join you."

They shared a quick kiss before Peter ran into an alleyway and stripped of all his clothes. When he stepped out he was dressed in his suit.

He saw Hybrid and Hulk rolling around on the ground, Thor was trying to help Hulk, Clint was helping Natasha to feet, and Tony was already trying to fix his suit. And Steve…Peter panicked when he didn't see his Pop.

His eyes landed on him finally and Peter's heart stopped.

Taskmaster had his sword raised, getting ready to strike the fallen soldier.

~Cliffhanger! I am evil!~


	7. Chapter 7

~Here's chapter 7! Geez...So many chapters to post!~

Taskmaster had his sword raised, getting ready to strike the fallen soldier.

Spiderman jumped into action, shooting a web, striking the sword, and pulling it from the man's grasp.

"What?" He looked back at him.

"Spiderman!" He snarled.

Captain America rolled and stood next to Spiderman.

"Thanks." He breathed relieved.

Peter gave him a simple nod.

The battle went on for several more minutes before Hybrid grabbed hold of Taskmaster. Hybrid then leapt high in the air and jumped away like a flea.

"Follow them!" Captain America yelled.

Iron Man grabbed Captain American and flew away, The Hullk grabbed the assassins and jumped away, Thor used his hammer and was gone within seconds.

"Spidey!" Peter looked over at Wade as he ran over to him dressed in his mercenary attire, his black boots, army green pants, and deep red shirt with no sleeves. His swords were strapped to his back.

"Where is everyone?"

Peter grabbed him, holding him close.

"We have to hurry!" He shot a web out and flew into the air.

Wade shouted, "Shit," As they shot up in the air.

In the far distance Peter saw Hybrid and Taskmaster jump into the top floor an old abandoned factory.

Jumping down into the factory Peter and Wade saw The Avengers fighting the two villains.

Every time Wade tried to get close to Taskmaster Hybrid got in his way.

"Isn't it amazing that six heroes, a Spider, and a mercenary can't stop us?" Taskmaster asked loudly, making sure everyone heard.

"I have a present for you." He took out two glowing cubes and threw one at the Avengers' feet. It grew around them, turning into a neon pink cage.

The Hulk slowly shrank back into Bruce.

"What the hell?" He asked.

"It's a special metal, not of this earth. You are powerless. Anything you throw at it will reflect right back at you."

"You need the key to open them." He held up a bright neon blue skeleton key. He dropped it into a pouch on his belt.

Wade and Peter looked at one another.

"Just you and me Spidey."

Wade, with his swords spinning ran at Taskmaster. Hybrid jumped at Peter.

Shooting a web at Hybrid's face, temporarily blinding him, Peter jumped and kicked him in the chest, sending him to the ground.

Ripping the web off his face Hybrid swiped his arm out, slamming it into Spiderman's torso. Peter hit the ground in front of the cage that held his family.

The wind was knocked from him. His ribs weren't completely healed yet. Struggling to breath he stood, preparing to fight.

Hybrid grabbed at him, missed, and tried again. Peter kept jumping up, and swinging on his webs.

"The man spider isn't doing well. He is injured." Thor commented as the Avengers watched Spiderman fight Hybrid.

"Hybrid is too strong. He's way bigger than that lizard that he fought last year." Steve said.

"He needs help." Natasha said looking over at Wade, who was still fighting Taskmaster.

Taskmaster got a few good hits in, but so did Wade. He suddenly threw the other cube at him, trapping him in the metal prison.

"NO!" He said, swiping his sword on the metal. Nothing happened. He tried again and again.

'Peter can't fight both of them alone! They'll kill him!' Wade thought.

"Give it a rest, Wilson!" Clint said in the other cage beside him.

"But…Spiderman…!"

"I'm sure he'll think of something." Steve said, with hope evident in his voice.

Taskmaster said, "Enough Hybrid! The Spider is mine."

Hybrid backed off and Taskmaster picked the beaten Spider up effortlessly by the front of his suit. He walked over and stood in front of the cages.

Dropping him Peter fell to his knees, breathing hard. The evil man pulled out a long, sharp, dagger and held it at Peter's back.

"Avengers, I have heard you were all smart, geniuses even, but you have no idea who Spiderman is?"

"What is this?" Tony asked. "Why is Spiderman's identity important to us?"

Peter's heart raced as did Wade's.

"Well," Taskmaster said gripping the top of Spiderman's mask, "It is very important to you all when Spiderman is," He yanked off his mask, "your son."

The Avengers' eyes widened.

"Peter?" Steve said quietly in shock.

"No. It can't be." Tony asked shaking his head in disbelief.

"We had no idea." Natasha said, her voice shaky.

Peter let out a breathy chuckle. "This is awkward. I didn't want you to find out this."

"He's just a kid!" Wade shouted, hoping Taskmaster would spare him even though he knew he wouldn't.

"I shall kill Peter Parker in front of you Wade Wilson. This is the price you must pay for trying and failing to kill me." Taskmaster dug the blade in just a bit, leaving a small scratch. Peter winced.

"Once he is dead the Avengers will go after you. His death will be on your hands." He dig the knife in deeper, drawing blood.

"I'm sorry." Peter said to his family, looking into his parent's eyes.

Steve gripped onto Tony's hand, Tony held on tightly. They could do nothing except watch as their baby boy be in the clutches of this mad man.

"Please stop," Steve cried. "We'll do anything. I'll take his place."

"No, take me. Just let my son go." Pleaded Tony.

Taskmaster held the knife back, getting ready to plunge it deep within Peter's back.

Peter slid his hands behind his back and shot his webs out, they struck a half-destroyed crate. He jerked it towards them. He jumped away just before the crate struck Taskmaster.

Relief washed over everyone. Tony and Steve let out breaths they didn't know they were holding. Wade felt so relieved he thought he would collapse.

When Taskmaster was trying to stand Peter jumped high in the air and kicked him in the face.

'All right, baby!' Wade cheered in his mind.

"Hybrid, you stupid animal! Help me!" Taskmaster yelled.

The beast ran over, but Peter flung a web out, it stuck to a banister, and he shot upwards. The beast grabbed Taskmaster instead.

"Peter," Wade yelled getting his boyfriend's attention. "Get the key!"

Peter glanced over the villains who were running over to him.

"Peter!" His Pop yelled, "Be careful!"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Tony shouted, but regretted his words. "Never mind! I do a lot of stupid crap! Do as your Pop says and be careful!"

Peter knew his parents didn't want him here, but it's not like he could leave them here. Taskmaster would kill them.

'If it wasn't for Hybrid I could get the key.' Thought Peter from his spot on the banister.

Peter was struck with an idea. Well, if you could even call it an idea.

He then jumped down and shot web after web at Hybrid's feet, all the while dodging his claws. The beast finally hit the floor, but Peter didn't stop there. He continued to hit him until he was cocooned.

"Bravo," Taskmaster clapped, "Well done Spiderman. You could be so much more powerful if you would let me train you."

"You would train me?" Peter asked in surprise.

"Of course, my boy. Did your so-called family ever train you?" He rested a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Don't listen to him Peter!" Clint yelled.

"Take my hand and we will train together. We'd be unstoppable." He held a hand out towards Peter.

"Young Peter, he is filled with evil! Do not fall for his trickery!" Thor shouted.

Peter slowly took hold of the man's hand.

'No,' Wade thought, his knees buckling under him. 'This has to be to a trick. Please, baby, no.'

Peter then jerked the man's hand towards him roughly, catching the Taskmaster of guard. He jumped, spun around and kicked the Taskmaster in the face.

He hit the ground and Peter shot webs on his hands and feet. Crouching down he grabbed the key from the pouch.

As he walked over to the cages he heard Taskmaster say, "Why must you keep fighting, Peter Parker?"

Peter stopped in his tracks and glanced at the villain and then back to his family, "I fight because of them, for everyone. I have to help to people. And I will fight till my last breath to make sure that the people I care most about in the world are safe." He looked at Taskmaster, "We're are 'sooo' far from perfect. But I wouldn't trade any of them for anything. I love them. They're my family"

"This is why you are weak!"

"If I'm so weak then why are you the one on the ground?"

"Damn," Tony smirked. "That's my boy!"

Steve hit his shoulder to silence him.

Peter unlocked the closest cage to him, which was Wade's. Wade wanted to grab the younger man and hold and kiss the life out of him. But he couldn't, not here. Only at his apartment could he do that.

Peter then unlocked his family's cage.

His parents grabbed him and held him tight.

"Oh Peter," Steve said burying his face in his son's hair. "We had no idea."

"How could we not have known?" Tony asked Steve.

Steve just shook his son, his face still in his son's hair.

Once they released him the yelling started.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Tony screamed, "How could you be a superhero? You could have died!"

"What would have happened if you gotten hurt or killed and we wouldn't have known when and why?" Steve asked, his face angry.

"You don't have the proper training!" Natasha scolded.

"You should have come to me or Nat and asked us to train you!" Clint said.

Bruce and Thor were hurt that Peter had lied to them all, but Bruce, even though he was the Hulk, didn't like yelling. Thor was actually proud of the boy. Yes, he didn't agree with the lying, but the boy was a warrior!

"Hey, go easy on the kid." Wade said.

The Avengers looked at him.

"Just because you helped, doesn't make you a good guy." Clint said in Wade's face.

Peter was about to take up for his boyfriend when Taskmaster and Hybrid broke free of the webs.

The beast grabbed the evil man and jumped out of the building.

"Shit." Tony cursed. "How can we put these guys down for good?"

"Everyone hitch a ride." Steve said, grabbing on to Tony's hand.

"Peter, stay here." Tony said sternly.

"Wade, stay away from us." Clint said as the Hulk grabbed him and Natasha.

Once the Avengers left Wade looked to Peter.

"You're not staying here, are you?"

Peter bent over and grabbed his mask off the floor.

"Nope and neither are you."

"I'll run or get a cab. I'm not letting you swing us to the fight again."

"What's wrong, sweetheart," Peter teased. "Scared?"

"No, I just…Ugh! Fine! Let's go!"

Arriving at the scene, which was in the middle of a street uptown, Wade said, "I'll help take care Taskmaster." He looked Natasha, Captain America, and Iron man trying to take him.

Peter glanced over at Thor, the Hulk and Clint doing their best to hold down Hybrid.

"And I got Hybrid."

Before they ran off in separate directions Wade grabbed Peter's upper arm, "Be careful."

"I will."

Wade smiled, "You have no idea how bad I want to kiss you right now."

"Later," Peter promised."

Peter then ran and jumped at Hybrid.

"Young Peter is here to help us!" Thor yelled happily

After several minutes of fighting they stood from the ground where Hybrid at thrown them.

"Breathing hard," Clint said, "He's just too strong."

"If only the magic potion would ware off." Thor commented as he watched the Hulk get punched by the beast.

"That's it!" Peter turned to Clint and Thor, "Keep him busy. I have an idea!"

He swung over to his parents.

"Peter? Dammit! We told you to stay at the warehouse, where it's 'safe'!" Tony scolded.

"You can be mad at me later!" He dodged a punch. "Listen Dad, Dr. Simmons, created the serum at Os Corp. You can make an antidote there."

"I'm on it." He flew into the air.

Spiderman then jumped into the fight to help his dad, Natasha and his boyfriend.

"We need some help over here!" Clint grunted as he hit the pavement.

Wade looked over and saw Hybrid about to pound Clint into the ground. He quickly jumped over rubble to get to him. He sliced his sword across Hybrid's shoulder. The beast screamed and turned his attention to Wade.

It gave Clint the opportunity to pull an arrow out of his quiver; looking straight down the arrow he aimed it at the beast's back. Letting go the arrow went deep into it's back. It screamed again.

Before Hybrid could recover Thor slammed his hammer across its face and Hulk grabbed him, throwing him hard into the pavement.

Wade held a hand out for Clint to take. The archer hesitated at first, but took the other man's hand.

"Thanks. But," He held up a finger in Wade's face, "This doesn't change anything. I still can't stand you."

Wade smirked, "Wouldn't expect anything less."

"Natasha!" Steve cried out. Both men looked over to see Taskmaster pick her up, by the throat.

Wade spun his swords in his hands, getting ready to kill the man that almost killed his boyfriend not even an hour before.

Clint held an arm out, "I think its time we switched."

He then ran at Taskmaster, the villain predicted his move, though, and stepped out of his way.

Spiderman flung web in his face and he dropped Natasha to the ground. Clint helped her up, as she tried to catch his breath.

As Taskmaster was getting ready to deflect Natasha's punch, Spiderman shot a web out and hit his fist, the force of it knocking him off balance. Black Widow managed to finally get a hit in.

"Damn kid," Clint grinned. "You're not half bad."

Peter was about to say 'thanks', when Clint's grin fell and he said, "But you're still in trouble, with 'all' of us."

"Ugh!" He groaned.

The battle went on for a while before Iron man flew overhead. He hovered above Wade.

"Wilson!" He called, getting the mercenary's attention.

When Wade looked up at him he tossed a small syringe filled with neon green liquid at him. He caught it.

"It's an antidote. It'll turn grumpy here back to normal." He flew off to make sure his son and husband were okay.

"Hey, you! God of lightning!" He yelled at Thor.

Thor looked at him, "I am Thor of Asgard, God of THUNDER!" He glared at the mercenary.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Look, I need you to keep this guy busy while I inject him with this." He held up the syringe.

Thor gave him a simple nod and looked for the Hulk, "My green friend! I need assistance! Wade needs us to keep this creature at bay."

Thor and Hulk got to work. Thor held onto one of Hybrid's legs, while the Hulk grabbed him from behind.

Wade ran to Hybrid's leg and stabbed it into the thick skin.

"No!" Hybrid growled and slowly shrank back to his human self. He was naked and weak. He stumbled to his feet before the Hulk grabbed him and held him up between his thumb and pointer finger.

Seeing his comrade fallen, Taskmaster dug into a pouch and took out some small gray silver beads. Throwing them to the ground, they exploded into a cloud of smoke. The smoke cleared by the whipping sounds of a helicopter. When the smoke cleared completely he was gone.

Nick Fury stood at the open door of a huge black helicopter.

His dad and Pop were pushing him into it. It closed after he was seated between his parents, Clint and Natasha sat across from them.

Fury stood right in front of him.

"Am I going to see who the man behind the mask is?"

Peter hesitated for a second and in that second Tony sighed and ripped the mask off his son's head.

"It's just our son, Nicky boy."

Fury looked impressed, but he smiled.

"I'd like to shake your hand, Peter Parker. You saved New York from becoming lizards last year and now you're fighting alongside your family."

He held his hand out and Peter took it.

"This will be the last time, trust me." Steve said with his arms crossed over his big chest.

Peter dropped Fury's hand and looked down at the metal floor. 'Just like I thought, they aren't even going to give me a chance. They've already decided for me.'

"We'll see." He said before sitting in the only other vacant seat next to Clint.

"We'll see?" Tony repeated. "No, nope, now away you are not roping 'my' son into S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I think that's my decision." Peter said coldly, not looking up from the floor.

Tony and Steve quickly looked to him.

"Excuse me?" Tony said. "As long as you live under 'our' roof you're going to do exactly as we say."

"Well, I'll just have to find somewhere else to live then," He looked at Tony, "Won't I?"

"Peter," Steve practically gasped in shock.

Peter went back to looking at the floor.

The rest of the ride to S.H.I.E.L.D. was silent.

Steve looked at the ground like Peter was doing and Tony was messing with his suit. Their son's words stung them. They made it back before the others.

~Let me know if you like, hate, love it!~


	8. Chapter 8

~Sorry for not updating in forever! Been really busy with school!~

At headquarters they walked into the main room. It was a huge circle, they stood watching the people down below, people seated at computers, typing away or talking on headpieces.

Fury leaned heavily on the railing talking to Agent Hill.

Steve and Tony began getting onto Peter.

"So," Steve said, anger shown on his face, "Tell us how this all started."

"How can you do the things you do? It's inhuman." Tony commented.

Clint and Natasha joined in.

"You're reckless!"

"You really think you're a hero just by putting on a suit?"

"Yeah," Bruce said walking up from behind. "What you did, have done, is dangerous, Peter."

"Young Peter, I am disappointed you have lied to us." Thor said.

Peter wasn't paying attention to them though. He was keeping an out for wade. His parents loaded him up into the copter so fast he didn't even catch a glimpse of his boyfriend. He didn't know if he was okay or not.

That's when he saw Wade walk in through the sliding doors across the circle. His clothes were covered in dirt and his arms had cuts and bruises; he had a few on his neck and cheeks. But he was alive. Wade caught sight of him and smiled in relief.

"Peter!" Steve yelled, "Are you even listening to us?"

Tony grabbed his arm roughly, trying to make Peter look at him. But Peter hadn't taken his eyes off his boyfriend.

He saw Wade take a few small steps around the huge circle. Peter ripped his arm out of his dad's grasp. And started out as a slow run, then full speed as did Wade until the met in the middle. They embraced one another tightly.

Wade buried his face in Peter's hair.

When they pulled apart, Peter had his hands on Wade's upper arms and Wade had his hands rested on his boyfriend's hips.

Wade leaned down and kissed Peter roughly. The kiss was full of love and passion, but most of all reassurance. Wade is alive. Peter is alive. They are okay. They are together.

"I was worried." Wade said with a breathy chuckle once the kiss ended.

"I was too. I didn't know what to think. I was scared you…"

"What? Died? Are you trying to get rid of me?" He grinned.

Peter let out a watery chuckle. "Never. But I know my family is looking. They know about us now."

"They'll keep you away from me."

"Yeah," Peter said looking down, "They will. And they'll take away my suit and web shooters. I'll be under house arrest until the day I die."

"No, just until you're 18."

Peter looked up at his boyfriend with a grin.

Meanwhile the Avengers' mouths dropped and their eyes widened at the scene before them.

"What the fu..."

"Tony!" Steve scolded.

"This can't be happening. I must have hit my head when Hybrid threw me," Clint said, holding his head in his hand. "This has to be a nightmare."

"If it is," Natasha said, "Then we're having the same nightmare."

"Tony," Steve gripped Tony's arm hard, "We can't let this happen."

"It won't happen. Not anymore."

"Nicky boy," Tony said clasping the dark skinned man on the should, "We're going to need to use on of your interrogation rooms."

"What the hell for?"

Tony tilted the man's head until he saw Peter and Wade still embracing each other. His eye widened, "Huh? I'm really surprised you haven't already figured it out."

"What do you mean? You knew about this?" Steve exploded.

"I saw them together talking in one of the hallways weeks ago! And then I spotted them together at this little Chinese food place I go to sometimes. That was a little over a month ago. I just pieced it all together. I'm surprised they managed kept it a secret this long."

"It's been going on that long?" Steve wondered aloud.

"They're dead. 'So' dead. Interrogation room, now."

Thor walked over and clasped Wade on the shoulder rather harshly and picked him up.

"Thor!" Peter said, but Steve grabbed Peter and threw him over his shoulder.

"Pop! I'm not five years old anymore!"

No one said a word as they walked into the interrogation room.

Thor dropped Wade into a cold metal chair, while Steve gently sat Peter into the chair next to Wade's. The Avengers sat on the other side of the metal table.

They stared at the couple for a long time before Tony started shaking his head, "Okay, too close." He walked around the table and scooted Peter's chair about a foot away from Wade's.

"Dad!" Peter groaned.

"We've been told this," Tony moved his pointer finger in a circular motion towards Peter and Wade, "has been going on for a month. Is that true?"

"Well," Wade said, trying to sound respectful; he didn't want them to keep him and Peter apart. He knew they would and his confidence was breaking oh-so slowly. "The thing is…"

"Hey," Tony held a hand up. "Not talking to you. Shh!"

"Peter," Steve said as he leaned on the table, "Just please explain this. How did this all start?"

"I met Wade…"

"Uh, his first name is Mercenary." Tony said.

Peter ignored him, "I met Wade in one of the hallways here. We met up a few more times here before Wade gave me his number. He asked me out on a date and I said yes. We've been seeing one another for a little over a month now."

It was silent for a few moments before Clint chuckled, "This is freaking insane!"

"Thank you Legolas, like we didn't already know that!" Tony spat.

"Okay, now Wade, you know this is," Steve gestured between the two of them, "Is illegal, right?"

Wade gave a nod, "It's only illegal if we've had sex. And we haven't."

"We haven't. I promise!" Peter said.

"Oh you haven't?" Tony said a matter of fact. "Well, that kiss gives me a pretty good idea of what you two have done."

"Wilson," Natasha said, "I know you. If my gun had a skirt I'd have to hide it. You sleep around, drink, and do whatever the hell you want. How could you rope Peter into thinking you have feelings for him? It's sick. You aren't capable of feeling anything for anyone. You have no remorse."

Wade stood up quickly, his chair scraping across the floor, "Don't you dare," He pointed a the redhead, "Say I don't have any feelings for Peter. You all hate me, that's no secret, but I've changed. Peter's changed me."

He tried to keep his anger at bay.

"This act has gone on long enough." Clint said.

"I love him!" Wade shouted.

Peter looked up a little surprised. He had no doubt Wade loved him, but to say so in front of his family – the Avengers – took some guts.

Peter stood and took Wade's hand in his own, "And I love him."

"Peter," Tony shook his head. "You're too young. You don't know what love is. He's manipulated you."

"It was just fine when you all thought I was in love with Gwen! This is no different! Is it because he's mercenary? Or because he's nine years older than me?"

Wade mumbled, "Babe, you could have just said I was older than you. You didn't have to go into detail about it. It sounds so much worse."

Steve said, "Peter…"

"You also think I'm no hero. I'm not your puppet! I have feelings and I can make my own decisions!"

"Peter we know you have feelings and you are old enough to make 'the right' decisions." Bruce stepped in.

"He's a mercenary, Peter. He'll do anything for money. He's just trouble." Steve said.

Peter sighed, defeated. Looking up at his boyfriend he said, "Nothing we say will change their minds."

Wade looked down at him.

"I know. I knew this would happen."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't regret a second of it."

Peter bit his lip, "I don't either. I lied," He let out a breathy laugh, "I lied a lot about where I was really going when I was off being Spiderman or being with you, but I've made a difference being Spiderman. And I'm the happiest, the happiest I've ever been in my entire life, when I'm with you."

"Five months, one week, and two days."

Wade said. He had been counting down the days until Peter turns 18.

"I'll see you then Mr. Wilson."

"Until then Mr. Parker."

Not wanting to die, Wade kissed Peter's cheek instead of his lips.

Peter squeezed his hand in his own.

Wade looked at the Avengers, who watched the scene silently.

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Rodgers, or should I say future dad-in-laws? You'll be seeing a lot more of me in five months."

Screw being nice to them. Because of them he couldn't see Peter for five months.

He walked out of the interrogation room.

Peter felt angry, so angry. He didn't even want to be in the same room as his family. In a matter of one day he lost Wade, well for five months anyway, and he knows as soon as he gets home his parents will take his Spiderman suit. His world was crumbling down around him. Did his family even care?

"Let's go home, kiddo." Tony said and tried to drape an arm over his son's shoulders.

Peter backed away from him.

"If you don't mind," He said quietly, trying to keep his cool, "I want to swing home. It'll be my last appearance as Spiderman."

"Okay." Tony said softly, catching Steve's attention.

Steve was shocked, but just nodded.

Peter slid his mask on and walked out of the room.

Over the next two weeks Peter stayed in his room, only coming out to use the restroom and shower. Steve and Tony had to literally drag him from his room to eat.

When he was in his room all he did was crawl up into the corner behind his door and hang upside, look at the pictures he and Wade took and listen to one song and one song only; 'Til Kingdom Come. Most nights he would cry himself to sleep.

His family, the day Taskmaster and Hybrid attacked, made him spill his guts about how he became Spiderman. He told them everything, sneaking into Oz Corp, being bit by the genetically enhanced spider, helping Dr. Connors create the formula, it affecting the doctor and Peter defeating him. His dad had taken his suit. He wanted his web shooters too, but Peter refused. He knew his dad would tamper with them and break them. His Pop had taken his phone and hasn't given it back yet.

"We're only doing this because we love you, Peter." Steve had told him.

Before going off to his room Peter heard his dad whisper to Bruce, "We can start running some tests on him, to figure out if we can find a cure for the spider bite and make him normal again."

Bruce nodded.

His family was going to experiment on him? Okay, not experiment, but run tests and do freaky shit. Peter couldn't handle that. They thought he wasn't normal? He was pretty freaking normal next to Thor or Bruce.

That was the last time Peter talked to any of them. He hasn't said one word to them in weeks.

School started today. Usually Peter couldn't wait for school to start, but not this time. He woke up and dressed in dark blue jeans, his black and white converse, a light gray t-shirt, and zipped up his navy blue hoodie over it. Plugging his earphones into his Ipod and turning it up loud he slipped the device into his pocket. He threw his hood up and grabbed his backpack and skateboard.

He rolled by his family who were having breakfast.

"Hey Peter!" Clint tried.

"It's a glorious morning, Young Peter!" Peter ignored his uncle.

After grabbing a water bottle, and dropping it into his backpack, he got back on his board. As he skated passed the counter he grabbed an apple.

"I'll be there after school to pick you up!" Tony called after him.

They decided that someone would always be there to pick him up after school in case he went off to Wade's instead.

Steve sighed heavily and raked his fingers through his hair.

"I can't stand this another minute! He's depressed, Tony."

Tony reached over and grabbed hold of his husband's hand.

"I know. We'll think of something."

"Like what?" Bruce asked as he leaned back in his chair, "Peter hasn't spoken a word to us in almost two weeks. We've tried everything."

"He's just upset 'cause he got caught playing hero and seeing an older man. He'll get over it. He's doing this little 'act', hoping to get what he wants." Clint said.

Now, Clint loved Peter as if he was his real Uncle, but he couldn't stand Wade. He was rude, crude, and overall just a bad guy.

"I have a brilliant suggestion, my family!"

"What is it Thor?" Steve asked.

"We shall contact this Wade Wilson and he shall cheer Young Peter up!"

When everyone looked at him like their a blue monkey eating purple banana on his shoulder he said, "It is merely a suggestion my family."

"Thor," Natasha shook her head. "We are trying to keep Peter away from Wade."

"I do not see the problem with this Wade Wilson. Is it because he is what you call a mercenary? Or is it because he is much older? He has proved his love for Young Peter."

"He really hasn't, buddy." Tony said rubbing his temples.

"But he joined us in battle! He has never done so, before, has he not?"

"No…" Bruce said quietly.

"He risked his life and saved your life, Archer, Peter's too on more than one occasion."

"Yeah, but…" Clint didn't know what else to say.

"Then I believe it would be wise to contact him. I miss the Young Peter who would allow me to talk for hours about my world. And 'take pictures' with that black magic box, and laugh and smile."

"We all do." Steve said.

"Thor, Wade is a mercenary. He'll kill anyone if someone pays him high enough. He sleeps around, he has to have an STD by now, it's just…" Natasha was interrupted by Steve.

"He's no good for Peter."

"If he makes Young Peter so happy, then why keep them apart?"

Tony looked over at Steve.

"I don't like that look on your face." He realized what his husband was thinking. "No! NO! Bad Steve! No way!" He stood up.

"I don't like this either Tony, but it kills me to see our son suffering like this!" Steve yelled in his face.

Tony rolled his eyes dramatically, "Oh God…"

"He'll just run off with Wade once he turns 18 and we'll 'never' see him again."

Tony pondered on his husband's words a long time. Oh, how he hated when the man out of time was right.

The school day seemed to drag on and on. He had a few classes with Harry and a couple with Gwen. He liked almost all his classes, but he just…hurt. His heart hurt, his head hurt, his entire body just hurt. He wasn't the same teenager he was just two weeks ago.

When the last bell rung he said bye to Harry. He took his sweet time walking to the EXIT. When he did walk out of the school standing there at the end of the walkway was a man. He wore blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a black cardigan over it. He gave him a smile, one that showed his white teeth.

"Hey Petey."

Peter was so overwhelmed. He dropped his backpack and skateboard. Snapping out of his stupor he bolted to the older man. He ran straight into him, knocking them both over into the grass.

They held onto one another for dear life. They laughed, half-believing this was just a dream.

"Wade," Sobbed Peter, "Oh my God! I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too. It's been hell. You should see my apartment. It's a mess! And all I've done is mope around and listen to Coldplay."

Peter finally got up, letting Wade sit up.

"How are you here?"

"You'll never guess. I was sitting at home, missing you and totally pulling off the kicked puppy look when your dad called me. He told me to be waiting after school for you. I didn't question it. I hung up, took a shower, and came right down here."

Peter attacked Wade's lips, in a desperate need to touch him again.

The Avengers, stood outside of Tony's limo, and watched as Peter walked out of the school and jumped on Wade.

They all let out a little laugh. Peter was laughing and smiling. They had their boy back.

When they kissed Tony began ranting, "No, no, no, no, no! I didn't say they could kiss!"

"That is young love. A most beautiful sight!" Thor added.

"I'm going to end up killing him, Steve."

"No, you won't Tony. Because I'll kill him first!"

After a few more moments of sharing short kisses and smiling and laughing Peter took hold of Wade's hand and they walked over to his family.

Taking his eyes off the beautiful grass he asked, "Why?"

"Because," Tony said, "We're sick of your depressed teenage aura."

"We want you to be happy, Peter." Steve stated. "And if Wade makes you happy then so be it."

Peter grinned, "You're really letting us be together?"

Tony held a finger up, "With rules. Like, you're curfew is now 10:30 instead of midnight."

"No going over to Wilson's place." Clint said with his arms crossed over his chest as he glared the mercenary.

"You tell us when you go out with him." Natasha added.

"If he comes over you leave your door open." Bruce said.

"You tell us when you are going to be with him." Steve finished.

"I am filled with much joy for you!" Thor said with a huge smile. "I must hug you." He grabbed Wade and Peter up in a bear hug.

"Ah," Peter grunted, "Thor, love you too."

"Okay…Let go!" Wade said.

Once Thor released them Peter spoke in much softer voice, "Can I still be Spiderman?"

Tony glanced at Steve.

"There will be rules for that too." Steve said handing Peter his phone. "Which we will discuss at home later tonight. For now, we're all going out to eat so we can learn more about Wade."

"But we still don't like you," Clint added.

Wade smirked at him, draping an arm over Peter's shoulders, "Wouldn't expect anything less. Now, let's go eat. I'm starving." He pulled Peter towards Tony's limo.

"That guy…" Clint grumbled under his breath. "How could Peter choose him of all people?"

"We'll discuss that later," Natasha said, gripping his arm. "Peter and Wade are alone in the limo."

That got everyone's attention and they scrambled towards the vehicle.

At the restaurant the only ones were truly happy were Peter, Wade and Thor. The rest of the Avengers all interrogated Wade. They asked them everything they could think of in which Wade answered with a giant smile or smirk.

"Oh Wade," Clint said, "Why don't you tell us about some of your, uh, missions."

He was hoping if Wade talked about how gruesome they were Peter would reject Wade. He could tell Steve and Tony was hoping the same thing.

Before Wade could say anything Peter said, "Tell them about the businessman. What was his name?"

Clint, Steve, and Tony's hopeful smiles fell. Peter was really okay with his boyfriend being a mercenary.

Wade smirked, "John Douchmen."

Peter laughed, "Yeah, that one."

"You know that one's one of the bloodiest."

"I know, but I like that one."

"Okay, fine." Wade began his story; "I was out on the street when I got he call…"

He continued to tell his gruesome story, the only ones enjoying it were Peter and Thor.

"And you vanquished your enemy!" Thor pounded his fist down on the table, shaking it.

Wade leaned back in his chair, resting his arm around the back of Peter's.

"So, Tony, can I call you Tony?"

"No."

"Yes? Good, so, Tony, how long did it take you to build your Iron Man suit?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He said rudely.

"Dad." Peter complained. "He's trying to be interested in what you do."

"And? I'm trying to be nice."

Peter rolled his eyes, "I can tell."

"It's okay, Petey." Wade's hand rubbed Peter's upper arm slowly. "I don't think your family will ever like me."

"I like you, Wade Wilson." Thor stated with a smile.

Peter couldn't help but to grin.

Thor was his favorite uncle right now.

Wade's phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out.

"I have to answer this. Be right back." He kissed Peter's cheek before getting up and walking out of the restaurant.

"I know that you're 'trying' dad, but could you try a little harder?" Peter asked.

"You have no idea how hard this is for all of us, Peter," Tony began. "You're 17 years old and dating a 26 year old man, who is, might I mention, a mercenary. So, this is going to take some time, a lot of time to get used to. In fact I don't think I will ever warm up to the idea of this."

Peter sighed and leaned back in his chair, hoping Wade would come back soon.

Wade slipped back into his chair almost 3 minutes later.

"Listen, Pete, I was given a mission," He said quietly, but the rest of the Avengers still heard. "I should only be gone for two days, three days tops. I need to leave soon."

"Okay," Peter nodded. "Just come back safe."

Wade smirked, "Do you worry about me?"

"You know I do, idiot."

"Harsh words, babe. I love you."

"Love you too."

Wade kissed him, a short and sweet kiss.

Thor thrust the bottle of wine in the air, "A toast to Young Peter and Wade Wilson. May many more days of loving come your way!"

The other Avengers half-heartedly held their glasses up. Wade held his as high as Thor's.

They all took a drink, except for Peter. His parents wouldn't even let him have a sip.

"I'm going to leave now, okay? I'll call you when I get back." Wade said as he stood.

"Alright." Peter stood as well and hugged his neck.

As he did he whispered quietly, "I wish I could wait for you at your place."

"I'll just come straight to the tower."

Pulling apart Peter smiled, "Okay. See you then."

Wade kissed the younger boy once more before turning to Tony and Steve.

He shook Steve's hand.

"Dinner was great. I had fun. See you all very soon."

Then he bolted.

"This wasn't so bad. You have to admit." Peter said once he sat back down.

"I had a glorious time!" Thor belted.

"Yeah, yeah, it was great." Tony said acting as if he were extremely bored. Their waiter passed by.

"Oh, excuse me. Can I have the check, please."

The waiter looked to him, "Your meals and everything is already paid for."

"What? How?" Tony looked very lost.

Peter laughed, getting everyone's attention. He stood, "My boyfriend is full of surprises."

That night his family sat down with him in the living room and explained the Spiderman rules. Peter could still continue to be Spiderman if he keeps his grades up, don't thrust himself in harms way, he has to be cautious, and Clint and Natasha would have to train him, although he already is a pretty skilled fighter.

Peter stood up from the couch and kissed Steve's cheek and then Tony's.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much Spiderman means to me."

Steve reached out and took Peter's hand in his own.

"We don't like it. And we'll always worry about you. But you are making a difference. We're proud of you."

Tony stood as well and held his hand out towards his son.

Peter looked at him, trying to understand what his dad was doing.

"I know I said I would shake your hand after Spiderman took on an Asgardian God and an alien army, but my son took out a huge lizard all by himself and you were a newbie."

A small grin formed on Peter's lips. After a moment he shook his head.

"Save the handshake, dad. When I defeat something that you think is really handshake worthy, then come to me."

He slapped his dad on the upper and winked at him before retreating to his room.

"Oh no," Clint groaned burying his face in his hands. "He's starting to act like Wilson."

Tony shook his head with a chuckle, "No, that was all Peter."

~I'll try to update sooner!~


End file.
